


A little Collection of AUs

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SHINee & EXO members randomly appearing, Small AUs, Tweet Fics, a lot of softness like softness everywhere, and also TONS of pining, originally posted on twitter, there's a lot of Channie though because Nini always needs a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: A collection of Alternate Universes & little fics I originally shared on Twitter because I thought I wouldn't have time to write them all... & I decided to bring them here to archive them.They aren't properly redacted & are kept in tweets format... but will hopefully still be nice to read ♥





	1. "I fell in love with my brother's best friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, those little stories aren't properly redacted. It was a way for me to share AUs ideas quickly because I had no time to write them all into fics. I hope you'll still like them ♥  
You'll find a different AU/story in each chapter but all of them are Taekai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Jongin is Jonghyun's brother & falls very much in love with Jonghyun's best friend, Taemin.
> 
> Warning: Swear words.
> 
> Rating: Explicit.

.

It starts with smol Jonginnie.

He's 11yo & his best friend is Channie since forever (they met on the first day of kindergarten) & they do everything together, especially playing. They're attached at the hip.

There's only one person whom Jongin loves more than Chanyeol, and that's his two years older brother, Jonghyun. He admires him more than anyone else & if you listen to him, his brother Jjong is the COOLEST person ever. Even if they keep bickering & fighting.

Really, for Nini, Jjong has it all. He's tall & his hair is nice & everybody likes him & sure they wrestle a lot & sometimes scream at each other but nobody else is allowed to kick Nini's ass otherwise they're in for some troubles.

The only thing that Jjong lacks, in Jongin's eyes, is a Chanyeol. Because everybody deserves a Chanyeol. Meaning: an incredible best friend who's funny & dumb & makes the best jokes. & Jjong doesn't have one. So sometimes, smol Nini feels very sorry for his bro.

BUT THEN... just as Jjong starts middle school, he meets this Dude at school who's so so so funny & super duper silly & formidable & they're having the best time during PE & this person even helps him with Mathematics!! How awesome!!

Smol Jonginnie is starting to hear a lot about this Lee Taemin person, who's making his brother laugh so hard he snorts & Jonginnie is very happy because it seems Jjong found himself some Channie, so all is well now.

One day, Jjong asks his parents if Taem can come over so they can play video games & such & ohlàlà, Jongin is so. EXCITED. to meet the one & only Taem because if he's best friend with his awesome brother, then he HAS to be amazing. So Jongin is waiting for Saturday impatiently.

The only problem is that Chanyeol couldn't come too because he had drums lessons so Jongin has no back-up & when Channie isn't around, he's actually really shy. But it will be okay. So smol Jongin is hiding in the living room when he hears the doorbell rings.

Jjong is immediately taking his BFF to his room but from where he is, Jongin sees them walk away & he catches a glimpse of The Taemin & he's blinking like an owl & all he saw were round cheeks & smiling eyes but his heart is thundering.

He doesn't think too much about it because it happens often when he's shy. So he silently goes back to his room & he hears Jjong&Tae laughing their asses off in Jjong's room & Nini is a bit upset because Jjong didn't ask him to come too & now he doesn't know what to do.

In the end, Jongin tiptoes to Jjong's room & the door is open just a tiny bit so he's peeking inside but he can only see his brother so he doesn't understand.

"Hey! You're Jongin, aren't you?"

Smol Jongin almost has a heart attack at that moment & Jjong barges out of the room.

Jonginnie is unable to utter a single word when Taemin is looking at him & Taem is getting a bit worried but Jjong just shrugs & explains that it happens, sometimes, because his baby brother is so shy. Then he says they should all go play video games.

So Nini is sitting cutely on the armchair, waiting for his turn to play Tekken while looking at Taem & Jjong spread on the sofa, giggling as they play & Taem is so bad at it but he doesn't care & Nini really likes his laugh, okay?

In the end, Taem remembers that Nini is still here & he asks him if he wants to play & Jongin is still unable to talk but he nods & Jjong gives him his controller while he goes to pee. Jongin loses despite how bad Taem is at this game because he keeps throwing glances at Taem.

& that's how smol Jonginnie gets the biggest crush of his young life on his brother's best friend. It's also the start of years of pining & sighing & longing & desperation.

Jongin grows up & so is his infatuation over Taem. Channie starts hearing a lot about Taeminnie but he doesn't mind (because he's such a good BFF). & Jongin takes so long to even realize how screwed he is because at first, it's only "wow Taemin is so cool" "wow Tae is so sweet".

Then it slowly, shyly turns into "wow Taeminnie is so pretty" & "Taemin's smile is really something, don't you think?" & there's no one else who can compare to Taem's beauty in Jongin's very objective eyes & Channie listens & smiles.

One day when they're 15 & Channie gets a girlfriend, Jongin starts questioning himself because he doesn't want a girlfriend & it's making him stare at his ceiling for a while because he can't picture himself in a relationship at all until his mind drifts to thoughts about Taemin.

He's blushing & whimpering & realizing how dumb he has been for the past 4 years already because he's so whipped for Taeminnie & Taemin is a guy, okay? Jongin doesn't know what he's going to do & what if Channie doesn't want to talk to him anymore?

When he tells Channie about his worries, Channie is so SHOOK & Jongin is starting to panic, until Channie goes like "you only figured that out NOW? You've been in love with him FOREVER."

& Jongin really likes having Channie as his best friend. He's truly the best.

But after that realization, seeing Taem is always a bit bittersweet. Because Taem is really, really perfect & Nini feels like he'll never love anyone else like he loves Taem (Channie assures him that he will, eventually... he says that's how life is & dumb adult things like that)

Nini is pretty sure he's never going to date Taem because how could he? Taemin is growing so pretty & everybody likes him & he's so popular & awesome & sure he's still always very sweet & adorable to Jongin but he's probably not gay anyway. & even if... would Nini be good enough?

& yet, Jongin never even tries to grow past his crush because it's very nice to be in love with Taemin & he doesn't care if it's one-sided. Taem&Jjong are still the bestest friends & Jongin sees him very often & he's good with this situation.

Sometimes, he's a bit scared of the day Taemin will get a girlfriend... but so far, Taemin is 17yo & still single. & in this situation, Jongin kinda forces himself not to think too much of what's going to happen next & he'd rather just enjoy the moments he can be next to Taemin.

One day, Taemin is over to see Jjong & Nini is very excited & his mom made brownies & he's going to ask Jjong&Tae if they want to watch a movie or something with him (he'd do anything if he can be next to Taem) but when he gets to Jjong's slightly open door, he freezes.

There's Taemin on Jjong's bed & he has red eyes & he looks so lost & Nini's heart instantly breaks & he gasps & Jjong sees him & comes to close the door with a look on his face that tells Nini not to insist because it's not the time.

& Jongin wonders for days & weeks why Taemin cried in his brother's room & he tried to subtly ask but Jjong immediately saw through his questions & told him it's none of his business & it made Jongin pout. Luckily, Taem seems to get better soon after. He's still radiant.

So Jongin assumes that Jjong managed to cheer him up. After all, if Jjong is as good a best friend as he's an older brother, he probably found the right words to whatever problem Taemin had. It still haunts Jongin, though... he never wants to see Taemin cry ever again.

One day, it happens. The one thing that Nini tried so hard not to think about. He learns it by accident, kinda. Taem is in a relationship & Nini's heart goes through so much in only one minute... because Taemin likes someone & that someone is a guy but that someone isn't Jongin.

Jongin is 16 & his heart is broken & he spends the night at Channie's, eating chicken & listening to bitter music because Channie said that's what you're supposed to do when your heart is broken & it does feel just a tiny bit comforting.

Luckily, unlike both Channie and Jjong, Taemin is very private. He doesn't talk that much about his boyfriend when he's around & if Nini ignores the moments Taemin looks at his phone with the biggest smile on his face, he can pretend that all is well.

Taemin is around a little less but Jongin still sees him quite a lot & they still play video games sometimes together. At some point, Jongin thinks about trying to get a boyfriend too. Just to see how it goes... but he can't. Nobody is even remotely interesting to him.

Jongin is almost 17 when Chanyeol introduces him to Baekhyun. Baek is gay too & Jongin has so many questions & they talk a lot & Baek is really cute & Nini almost, ALMOST has a crush on him at some point... but still. Baek is nowhere near close to Taem's magnificence.

Soon they go from Chanini to Chaninibaek. & it's quite nice, truly... It's less nice when Baek goes on rhapsodizing over how hot Jongin's brother is, but Channie is always quick to hit him before Jongin has to.

When he's 18, Jongin learns that Taemin has a new boyfriend. Then he learns it's actually the 3rd. He wonders if he should pay more attention to what's going on in Taemin's love life but he ends up thinking he shouldn't try to keep up with it too much. It only hurts.

Thankfully, Taemin doesn't share anything online so Jongin can follow him everywhere & get very cute pictures of Taem without getting stabbed in his heart every two seconds. But at some point, he learns that Taemin is single yet again & his break-up was actually three months ago.

Channie is too nice with him, so it's Baek who actually asks him if he's gonna do something about it because "Hello, Golden Opportunity right heeere!"

But Jongin doesn't even know what to do & Taem always talks to him like he's still 11yo & Nini still thinks he's not good enough.

It's scary to imagine doing anything about it because Nini has been in silent mode for so long & he's used to how things are & he's even grown out of the awkwardness of looking Taem in the eyes while knowing he thought about him, alone in his room, doing things to himself.

(it was very awkward the first time he faced Taemin after masturbating to thoughts of him ....... but he passed this point now & he doesn't want to go back to being jittery & blushing in front of Taem okay?)

Once Jjong&Tae go to university, Jongin saw Taem even less. Sometimes it's really difficult & he misses him a lot. & he keeps wondering if Taem is still single or not.

One day in mid-October, Taem comes over & he's chatting with Jjong in the kitchen when Jongin comes home. Taem dyed his hair & he's stunning & Nini needs a few minutes to cope because HolyShit that's a brand new level of pain.

Taem asks him what are his plans for Halloween & Nini answers that, as usual, he's gonna have some movies marathon with Channie&Baek & they're gonna eat sweets & be idiots & Taem cooes. Jjong & he are going to some Halloween party.

They got invited by a guy in their class apparently and Nini doesn't understand why Taem's voice is teasing as he talks about it. It makes him sweat a bit & he wonders if Taem likes this new guy... he hopes not.

"Jjong really wants to go, you see... so as a good friend, I'll come by. 'can't let him alone with Kibummie..." Taemin is laughing & Nini is frowning & he doesn't see his brother's offended face.

"Who knows what might happen?" Taemin is cackling & Jongin grits his teeth.

Jjong tells him to shut the fuck up & his cheeks are red & Jongin finally notices how flustered his brother looks, but he doesn't understand exactly what's going on. Taemin is laughing so hard though, Nini can't help but inwardly whimper.

Jongin tries to pay attention whenever he hears the name "Kibum" but it doesn't look like Taem likes him & Taem is still single, so it should be okay.

Two days before Halloween, Taem is hanging out at Jongin's again & he's sprawled over the couch & Jjong is busy calling someone. Jongin doesn't really care about his brother because Taem looks really hot right now & he's looking at him with a little smile & that's much more important.

"Yah, Jonginnie... I'm jealous."

"Uh?"

"If I tell you something, you won't tell it to Jjong?"

"Of course not!"

Jongin straightens up on his seat & he's looking at Taemin with wide eyes because he's about to be let in on a SECRET!

"I don't wanna go to that party..." Taemin sighs. "I wish I could stay home & have a movies marathon with candies too..."

"Oh..."

Taemin pouts dramatically & he's so cute Jongin wants to kiss him.

"Then why are you going?"

"Jjong really wants to go..."

"Can't he go alone?"

"I don't know... I promised I would come with him... but now... I don't really like parties like that, you know."

"I don't either," Jongin admits.

He's blinking a bit fast. It makes him so happy to have a small common point with Taemin.

"You should tell him... to Jjong, I mean. Maybe he wouldn't mind going alone..."

"Wouldn't that make me a bad friend?"

"He'll be more upset if he learns you didn't want to go. He'll feel terrible to have forced you into it."

"....... true."

Taemin smiles at him & Jongin melts.

When Jjong learns that Taem isn't interested in that party, he goes all dramatic. He can't believe that Taem almost forced himself to come & he's all upset for a few hours.

The next day, Jongin gets a text & it's from Taemin! & it's so rare for him to get a text from Taemin!! Taemin usually texts him when he can't reach Jjong, but this time, it's different. This time, Taemin actually goes all cute on him & Jongin cannot believe what's happening!

"Jonginniiiiiiiiie!! All of my friends are going to the party! So boring!! Would you & your friends mind if an old man crashes in?! 6v6 I want some Halloween movies & candies!!"

Jongin is hyperventilating & he has to take a minute to calm down before he answers.

He kinda wants to cry when he has to admit that both Channie & Baek bailed on him............. so he canceled the evening & Taemin is super quick to answer.

"Then it's more candies for us!!!!!! 6v6" & Jongin wants to scream. Of happiness.

Taemin decides he'll come over with movies & more candies (because apparently, there's no such thing as "too many candies" in Taemin's opinion) & they're going to be ALONE together in Jongin's house. It's gonna be the best night in Jongin's life.

Nini takes a ridiculously long time preparing everything & he still can't believe that he's getting some kind of date with Taemin (both Channie & Baek call it a date & even though he knows it's not a date, Nini really likes to pretend it's one).

But then comes a problem. Taemin is here, all perfect & stunning & flawless & he brought some movies & Jongin absolutely cannot admit that he had planned to watch some idiotic Halloween movie like Hocus Pocus & such. He didn't want to watch actual horror movies because those are scary & Jongin doesn't like them. But Taemin does & all he brought are horror movies & Jongin doesn't want to look like a scared kid, especially in front of Taemin so he decides to shut up & do his best. He can watch horror movies if it means sitting next to Taemin.

But he's scared shitless & he's not even eating his candies & his heart is thundering so loudly (& for once, it's not because of Taemin's beauty) & halfway through the movie, Taemin stops it & looks at him weirdly.

".... you okay?"

For a second, Jongin considers lying but then he realizes how terrified he is & Taemin looks genuinely worried, saying that he looks all pale & sick & Jongin shyly admits what's going on & he sees Taemin's face crumbling & he feels like shit.

"Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?!" Taem whines & hits Nini's arm. "Oh my god, I feel so terrible! Jjong's gonna punch me in the face if he learns that..."

They both keep apologizing & in the end, Taem asks if Nini wants him to leave or if they should watch something funnier.

Jongin would rather watch 10 more horror movies than have Taem leave right now, so they switch to funny Halloween movies & after a while, he calms down enough to eat candies & Taem seems more relaxed too. They're laughing together & Jongin almost forgets everything that happened before.

Taem is the first one to get a bit tired so, around 2 am, they call it a night. & that's when Jongin gets all flustered again because Taem is going to sleep over but in a spare mattress in HIS room instead of Jjong's!

"Are you gonna be alright over there or should I sleep with you?"

Taem's tone is teasing but his face looks serious & Jongin doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to look like a baby needing to sleep with someone but if TAEMIN offers to sleep in his bed how could he possibly refuse? Taemin sees him hesitate & his face gets even softer.

"I don't mind sleeping next to you..." Taemin says. He's so very gentle & Jongin agrees & he knows he's blushing like crazy but Taemin doesn't say anything & they're lying in bed NEXT TO EACH OTHER & Jongin has never felt less sleepy in his whole life.

Apparently, Taemin isn't really sleepy anymore either because he turns to look at Jongin with a smirk & he starts asking questions about how he's doing in school & what kinda stuff he's into lately with Channie&Baek & Nini answers awkwardly at first. Then they're just talking.

It's the first time ever that they talk so much, so casually, about so many things & Jongin can't believe how easy it is & how nice it feels & it's actually happening while they're both in bed... together!... & life is very sweet right then.

But then, Taemin asks him if he's in a relationship & he has the same teasing tone that Jjong also uses when he wants to know this kind of thing & Jongin suddenly feels nauseous. There's a DUMB part of him who wants to confess right here right now but he knows better.

"You still don't have a girlfriend? Are all the girls in your school blind or something?!" Taemin is laughing his ass off & Jongin is almost fainting.

It feels like Taemin is FLIRTING with him while also not flirting at all & he doesn't know what to think.

But then, Jongin decides to be brave & he's coughing quietly & his voice is the tiniest when he mumbles that he doesn't really want a girlfriend. Taemin stops moving & he's not laughing anymore.

"Oh?"

& in a whisper, Jongin admits that he's gay.

They still let Jongin's night lamp on so he sees the shock on Taemin's face. Then he sees his little smile, so very kind, so very calm...

"I see... so you have a boyfriend?"

Jongin mumbles that he doesn't and Taemin whines.

"Those people in your school are hopeless."

But then Taemin moves around and hugs his own pillow.

"Jonginnie... you know that I am too, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you, okay? I know what it's like." Taemin is so kind & so calm & Jongin can't help but feel his heart break.

Maybe he was hoping that Taemin would show another kind of interest in the matter than this protective, brotherly reaction. It hurts a bit, but Taem's smile is still so precious to him that he swallows down his sadness and smiles back.

"Thanks, Taemin."

When Jongin wakes up, Taem is already sitting in bed, looking at his phone. He turns around to greet him with a grin & Jongin hides against his pillow because he's so in love with this boy & it's been years & Channie was probably wrong. He really won't ever love anyone that much.

After this evening (truly the best in Jongin's life so far), things are different. They start texting & they start talking more & Channie&Baek are both cheering so loudly but Nini only smiles weakly. Because he doesn't want to hope in vain. It doesn't feel like Taem likes him.

It feels like Taem wants to be friends with him & Jongin gladly takes that because it already makes him so damn happy... but sometimes, when Channie&Baek start teasing him about it, it makes him sad. He's falling even deeper for Taem every single day.

Apparently, Jjong is starting to spend a lot of time with that Kibum guy & thus, Taemin keeps coming back to Nini to do stuff & Nini is ditching Channie&Baek a bit...

Nini is almost 20 now & Taemin is almost 22 & he's telling Jongin how he's about to get his own place soon & he's super excited about it & they'll be able to hang out there if Jongin wants to. Jongin _really_ wants to.

Jongin comes to help him move & he brings Channie&Baek & he finally meets Kibum & he thinks there's something fishy with the way Jjong looks at this guy, but he says nothing. It's better not to start that kind of conversation with Jjong considering his own dirty little secret.

Right after that, Baek forces Jongin to sit down to have a serious conversation because enough is enough.

"Listen, I know you're gonna say I'm imagining stuff but I'm like... 95% sure Taemin likes you."

"What? No way..."

"Nini, he looks at you differently!!!"

It takes Channie's help & words for Jongin to worriedly consider the fact that MAYBE they're right & MAYBE Taem could potentially FINALLY start seeing him as something else than '11yo Nini the shy boy who couldn't stutter a sentence with more than 3 words'

Baek keeps yodeling that Taemin really, really looks at him differently & that he even checked him out a couple of times the day they helped him move & Jongin is so hopeful. So damn hopeful. He's still unable to look at anyone who isn't Lee Taemin.

But Taem doesn't feel any different to Jongin when they do things together & after a few weeks, he's starting to believe that Baek was wrong. That's until the day Taem invites him over & they're eating ice cream on his couch & Taem asks him if he still doesn't have a boyfriend.

Jongin chokes on his ice cream & he's coughing & Taem is half-laughing, half-apologizing & Jongin spits some of his ice cream on his shirt & he's mortified & Taem gives him one of his own shirt & Jongin is flustered. He's gonna wear Taemin's shirt. That's something!

The way Taemin looks at him when he changes is also something & it makes Jongin's cheeks really hot.

"Soooo..." Taemin simpers. "A boyfriend?"

"Oh. ... No."

There's something on Taem's face. Something that wasn't there the first time they talked about that. & Jongin is trembling.

"Why is that?" Taem tries to look cool & casual but he doesn't really manage & even Jongin can see it & his heart is so full of hope he's sure he's about to faint soon. & he thinks this is it. This is the Right Time. He has to do_ something_ now.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jongin asks & he's looking at his ice cream.

It's completely melted by now. He just can't look at Taemin.

"Yeah, sure! I won't tell a soul." Taemin is trying not to bite his lips & he's waiting & he's hoping.

"I'm in love with someone..." Jongin says.

Taemin straightens up a bit & his face is brightening a bit.

"Oh? Really?"

"I've loved him for so long now... like... years... and I've... never actually had a boyfriend, because I couldn't look at anyone else than him." Jongin steals a glance at Taemin & he's surprised.

Taemin looks somber all of a sudden. Like he just ate something sour. & he's trying not to show it but his smile is uptight.

"Oh... and uh... this guy doesn't want you?"

"I don't know..."

"You didn't try? You didn't ask him?"

"No..."

"Why?" Taemin is wincing & sighing.

"I guess I was too shy... & scared."

"He'd be an idiot to say no." Taemin's tone is a bit cold & now he's looking at his ice cream too & he really wants to pout, actually. But he's trying not to.

"Really?" Jongin asks & he's laughing nervously. "Would you say yes?"

"What?"

"If it was you..." Jongin croaks & his throat is damn tight. "It it was you... would you date me?"

Taemin looks at him strangely, with furrowed eyebrows.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well uh..." Jongin doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry. "It's-... It's you, you know. I've really liked you... for so long..."

Taemin looks like a fish out of water & Jongin wants to take all of his words back & disappear somewhere very far away.

"Are you serious right now, Nini? Because if you're not-...!"

"I am." There are tears in Jongin's eyes & Taemin gasps & he puts his ice cream away & he puts Jongin's ice cream away & he comes closer.

"Fuck, don't cry!"

"Could you just react to me confessing, like... please?!"

"Listen, you dumb tiny idiot..."

"I'm taller than you now..."

"You're still a dumb tiny idiot."

"Okay."

"You've been making me crazy for the past few months & I've been going through so many inward struggles, so god helps me if you want to date me, I'm going to date you so hard!"

Jongin gasps. His mouth hangs open & his eyes are wide & the world could end right there right now he wouldn't give a shit.

"Close that mouth so we can kiss!" Jongin obeys & Taemin kisses him & maybe his heart explodes.

Jongin has been dreaming of kissing Taemin for the past 5 years at least. But it's his first kiss & he doesn't know what to do & he's frozen in his spot & his whole being is exploding. Taem kisses him slow & soft & then he's smiling against Jongin's lips.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm?"

"You're not kissing back..."

"Sorry I'm-..."

"Oh god, it's your first kiss, right?"

"Well... yeah..."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even-..."

"Just please do it again!!"

"Oh. Alright." Taem giggles & kisses him again & after the first overwhelming 10 seconds, Nini kisses back.

They kiss a lot that afternoon & Jongin can barely believe what is happening to him. Taemin shyly admits that he wanted to kiss him for at least two months now because ever since they started spending more time together, he's been falling kinda hopelessly for him.

They both quietly agree not to tell Jjong for now because it's all new & intimidating & Jongin is just trying to deal with the situation without spilling that he's been in love with him for 9 years because it's too soon. Too Soon.

It turns out every single dream Jongin had about Taemin didn't come close to how perfect it is to actually date him. Jongin already knew that Taemin was the most precious human being but DATING HIM is the absolute best thing.

It's so easy & so nice & Taem makes him feel so wonderful just by the way he looks at him, or send random little texts. Jongin feels like he's the most beautiful person on Earth. And the luckiest. Kissing Taemin is also still very much heavenly.

It's a little bit weird when Jjong is around, but also so very funny because Taem is a tease & he likes to throw kisses at him when Jjong looks somewhere else or mouth inappropriate things from afar just to see Nini blush like crazy & have Jjong ask what's happening to him.

One day they're all in Jjong's & Kibum's flat (but Jjong keeps saying they're only roommates & nobody believes him) & Kibum isn't there so the three of them are playing games. & Nini decides to be the tease for once.

He's on the armchair while Jjong&Taem are playing & he waits for Taemin to look at him to lick his lips very slowly & Taem starts coughing & he's losing & Jjong is laughing at him & Taem starts furrowing his eyebrows at Jongin & mouthing for him to stop.

But Jongin doesn't want to, so he keeps sending him kisses & smirking & generally be the actual bane of Taemin's existence. Until Jjong's phone rings & it's Kibum so he excuses himself & goes to his room to pick up & Jongin snorts.

& Taemin doesn't waste a single second. He immediately crawls to Jongin's lap & kisses him hard & whispers against his lips that he's impossible!! & Jongin is laughing.

"Fuck, the things I want to do to you right now..."

It gets Jongin to widen his eyes because this sounds lewd... & they actually haven't done anything like what Taemin is implying right now... but he really wants to!! & now is not the time... so he's not sure how to react & he just kisses Taem back.

"'Wanna come to my place tonight?"

Jongin doesn't trust his voice so he nods & Taem giggles.

They hear Jjong coming back & Taemin hurries to get back to his seat & tries to act like nothing happened & Jongin sees him squirming around & it makes him lightheaded. Thankfully, Jjong is too preoccupied with whatever Kibum told him to pay them any attention.

Jongin doesn't even ask to play (when he usually whines at his brother to let him play for fuck's sake) because he's too far away into dreamland, wondering what's going to happen to him that night at Taemin's place & he wishes Jjong could throw them out quickly.

When Jjong finally coughs & tells them he's supposed to meet Kibum out for dinner (friendly dinner, he adds & Nini rolls his eyes), Taem & Nini don't really complain. & Nini lets himself be dragged to Taemin's place.

The door is barely closed that Taemin throws him against it to kiss him & Jongin's laughter dies in his throat when Taem starts humping him. His heart is going crazy & he's starting to get a bit nervous. He's hard really fast & it makes Taemin smirks.

But when he sees Jongin's face, Taemin slows down just a bit.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jongin is red & he nods quickly but Taem still bites his lip.

"You sure? We don't have to do anything if you-..."

"I want to!"

Taemin widens his eyes & smiles gently.

Taem brings him to the couch & he sits on his lap & cups his face in his hands. Jongin can still feel Taemin's erection against his & he finds it difficult to breathe.

"What do you want to do, Nini?"

"Uh..."

"It's your first time, right? Let's take it slow. What do you want?"

Jongin doesn't know how to answer because he kinda wants everything Taemin could possibly offer. The thought makes him a bit emotional & all of a sudden, it feels a bit wrong. Taem sees his face crumbling & he gets worried.

"Jonginnie?"

"I love you."

Taemin gasps & looks at him with wide eyes. Jongin almost regrets it... **almost**. But he couldn't bear the idea of doing anything with Taemin before he properly told him.

"I've loved you for years. Really. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

Taemin is frowning.

"You mean... when you were like... 12?"

"11."

"..... I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about this when I'm this hard."

"Sorry."

Taemin laughs softly, then kisses him.

"You're not joking, right?"

"No."

"Well, I love you too, Kim Jongin. Not for as long... definitely not."

"I know..."

"But I do love you now."

"You really do?" Jongin's voice is tiny is so full of hope. Taemin nods, then he kisses Jongin's nose.

"It must have hurt... for so long."

"It did."

It's silent for a moment & Taemin lets his head fall on Jongin's shoulder & he hugs him close.

"You never did anything... with anyone at all... because you loved me?"

"Yeah..."

"That's some dedication."

Jongin chuckles.

"I tried actually... but no one could compare to you."

"Oooow, really?" Taemin is purring in his ear & Jongin feels his excitation coming back instantly ten times harder.

"Really." He's a bit breathless.

"You didn't answer me, earlier... What should we do tonight, Jonginnie?"

"I don't even know where to start..." Jongin shyly admits.

"Do you trust me?" Jongin nods, with such an innocent look on his face that Taemin kisses him immediately.

"You can just stop me if I do something you don't like, alright? I'll take care of you."

"... okay." Jongin's voice is tiny & he's trying to brace himself.

Taemin's hands slip under Jongin's shirt as he kisses him a bit harder & Jongin moans softly. He's a bit embarrassed to make sounds already but Taemin doesn't seem to mind so it should be alright. Taemin is moving his hips slowly against Jongin's & Jongin is about to faint.

Taemin takes his own shirt off then he's looking at Jongin with a cheeky smile.

"You can touch too, you know."

Jongin tries to discreetly wipe the sweat off his hands on the couch before he shyly put his palms on Taemin. Then Taemin undresses him too & Jongin sighs.

Taemin rubs one hand against Jongin's nipple & Jongin bites his lip & he suddenly comes closer & starts attacking Taemin's neck with kisses & bites & it gets heated in a matter of a few seconds. Taemin moans & Jongin bites his neck harder because holyfuck that was hot.

Jongin is probably harder than he has ever been in his life & Taem unzip his jeans & starts palming him through his boxers & Jongin has to close his eyes & breathe through his nose because he can't lose control already but fuck.

Jongin brings his hands to Taemin's ass & brings him closer, closer, closer as he comes to kiss him. Then his fingers try to find their way under Taemin's jeans but they got straight under his boxer & Taemin laughs against his lips.

"You're getting the hang of it..."

Jongin squeezes his ass & Taem gasps & moans then he's frowning at Jongin's smirk.

"Two can play this game, you know..."

"Oh?"

Taemin brings one of his hands in Jongin's boxer, the other in his hair & Jongin suddenly feels boneless.

"Jonginnie... let's get rid of all of this..."

"Yeah..."

Taemin quickly gets up to completely undress Jongin & Jongin doesn't even have time to get embarrassed because then, Taemin undresses himself & Jongin just chokes on thin air. Taemin. is. freaking. GORGEOUS.

When Taemin sits back on his lap, Jongin panics for only a couple of seconds before his hands find their place on Taemin's waist & he has wanted him for so damn long... so damn long... that he snaps. He kisses him with so much want that Taemin opens his eyes in surprise.

Taemin hugs him close & whimpers a soft litany of his name as Jongin nibbles his collarbones while squeezing his ass. & Jongin can't help the desperate growl that leaves his mouth as their erections start rubbing against each other.

"Jong-... Jongin... wait..."

Jongin gets back to Taemin's face & he looks at him with such lost eyes that Taemin whimpers.

"What?"

"Let's-..."

Taem takes a long inhale and smile weakly at him.

"I just... need the lube right now."

"Oh... we-... you want to?" Jongin is blinking really fast & Taemin kisses him.

"No... it's just going to make things easier down there..." he chuckles. "We'll need more preparation for anything else."

"Uh?"

"It takes preparation to be properly fucked, Jongin." Jongin suddenly blushes like crazy & Taemin starts to laugh.

"You're so cute."

"Let's uh-... Let's get the lube, then..." Jongin stutters. "We'll uh-... we'll do the other things another time. Right?"

"Yes. Another time. Soon." Jongin nods quickly & Taemin kisses him again before he gets up to get his lube.

Jongin watches him put lube on them both, then Taemin takes Jongin's hand in his and makes him take a hold on their dicks. Taemin keeps one of his hands down between them too & puts the other hand in Jongin's hair. & Jongin moans loudly.

Taemin is moving on top of him, very slowly & Jongin is already seeing stars. There's Taemin sighing & moaning in his ears, telling him how hot he is while kissing him & it all feels so damn good & perfect & Jongin's heart is completely overwhelmed.

The feeling of Taemin's soft skin against his is already enough to send him to the High Heaven & he knows he's not gonna last long. Jongin is calling Taemin softly, whispering how much he adores him & he's slowly losing himself.

"Come on, come for me, Jonginnie..." Taemin kisses him & bites Jongin's bottom lip & he twists his wrist just right & Jongin opens his mouth & lets out a loud, deep moan as he cums between them & Taemin kisses his cheeks & chin & nose with a smile. "Fuck you're so hot."

Taemin let go of him & Jongin whimpers softly & he's blinking with some difficulty, then he smiles and kisses Taemin reverently. & he tightens his hold on Taemin's dick just a bit, just enough to draw another moan out of him.

His other hand keeps stroking & squeezing any part of Taemin he can reach. & Taemin brings both of his arms around Jongin's neck as he comes to kiss him while moving his hips erratically in Jongin's hand. His voice is going a bit more acute, breaking in whimpers of Jongin's name.

& Jongin is careful to look at him, look at his pretty face as Taemin is nearing his orgasm because he doesn't want to miss a single millisecond of it & he's pretty sure he's gonna combust at the sight & he does. Taem is so fucking beautiful as he comes & scratches Jongin's back.

Taemin falls on him, breathless but smiling and he comes to kiss him.

"You okay?" Jongin hides his face in Taemin's neck as he nods quickly & Taemin laughs.

"It was amazing..." Jongin sighs.

"I know, right. & trust me, it keeps getting better from there."

Jongin giggles.

"Your homework for our next time is to choose how we do it..."

Jongin looks up to see Taemin smirking at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh?"

"I'll let you choose if you want to top or bottom for your proper first time."

Jongin widens his eyes & Taemin laughs.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Fuck."

"That's the plan."

Jongin blushes hard & Taemin kisses his nose.

"But for now, let's shower & then cuddle. Then I want you to kiss me endlessly."

"Sounds like heaven."

Jongin looks so happy he's literally glowing & it makes Taemin smiles with embarrassment every time he looks at him. Jongin has this silly look on his face like he's the happiest man alive, and it's all because of him.

One day, Jjong comes back to his parent's house & he finds Jongin reading in the living room & Nini puts his book away to talk to him. Jjong wants to know how Channie is doing & how Nini is doing & did he went to see the last Marvel at the cinema already?

But then Jjong starts talking about Taemin & he's pouting a bit.

"You two are doing lots of stuff together lately, aren't you?"

Nini is getting stressed because Taemin & he haven't talked about it again & he's not sure if he should break the news to Jjong. He doesn't want to.

It's scary & what if Taemin doesn't feel ready to tell Jjong just yet? But he also doesn't like lying to Jjong's face like that.

"I guess, yeah..."

"It's weird."

"Is it?"

"I don't know... Wouldn't you find it weird if I started spending so much time with Channie?"

Jongin frowns. He doesn't actually want to imagine Jjong spending time with Channie the way he spends time with Taemin. That's gross. But even just as friends, it doesn't feel right. & he's starting to get scared of how Jjong will feel the day he'll learn.

"It would be weird..." Jongin admits pitifully. He looks dejected & Jjong sighs.

"Look, I don't want to tell you not to spend time with him if you guys go along well. Just-... I don't know. Sometimes you act like you're so close when I'm right next to you... It kinda hurt."

"I can be more careful..."

"Yeah just-... Please don't make me feel like the third wheel when I'm hanging out with my best friend & my brother... like-... It's shitty."

"I promise."

Jjong sighs & smiles to him & he tousles Nini's hair playfully & Nini whines.

"It's weird but also funny, you know..."

"Funny?"

"I can't count the number of times I covered for you."

"What do you mean?" Jongin frowns & Jjong is snorting.

"You had the biggest crush on him when you were a kid, right?"

Jongin freezes on his seat.

"You knew?!!!"

"Please... You were so damn obvious. I kept telling him that's how you were, shy & all... so he wouldn't tease you. Then it felt like it stopped & now you're friends... I mean, I'm glad it's not awkward for you anymore... I remember when you couldn't even look at him in the eyes."

Jongin doesn't even know what to say. He looks at his brother in shock & Jjong is laughing. Then Jjong gets up to get something to drink & he tells him about some new band Kibum made him listen to but Nini isn't paying attention. He feels like an idiot. And a horrible liar.

When Jongin tells Taemin what happened, Taem is laughing nervously & wincing & he whispers that they should really tell him... but they look awkwardly at each other because they still don't know how to do that. So maybe it can wait. Until they find how to deal with it.

They try to be even more discreet about their relationship but they still go on little dates. & Taemin takes such good care of Nini. He's treating him like a King & Nini hopes that he can make Taemin feel as wonderful as Taemin makes him feel.

Sometimes, when they're making out, Taemin gets really passionate & it's always overwhelming for Jongin because he still has a hard time admitting that Taemin loves him back. Whenever Taemin tells him those three words, Jongin feels invincible.

But there are times too when Taemin looks at him with something strange in his eyes & it gets Nini worried. Taemin kisses him hard right after so he tends to forget about it. But it keeps coming back, that strange sparkle in his eyes. So eventually, Jongin asks him about it.

They're lying on Taemin's couch & Taemin is snuggling to him & he had that sad little glint in his eyes again & Jongin holds him close.

"Taeminnie, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing, why?"

Jongin pouts because he knows that a lie. He knows there's something on Taemin's mind.

Jongin tightens his hold on him & looks at him. It's silent & he sees Taemin's face slowly crumbles. Then Taemin sighs. It's almost upsetting how Jongin knows him.

"It's-... It's nothing, really."

"Taeminnie, you look at me like I'm breaking your heart sometimes. What did I do?"

Taemin widens his eyes & looks a bit shaken.

"What? No, no! You didn't do anything!"

"Then, what's wrong?" Jongin is upset & Taemin sits up & takes his face in his hands.

"I just-..." Jongin sits up too & takes Taemin's hands in his.

"You just what?"

"Sometimes, I'm scared that you're gonna break up with me," Taem says that with a small voice & he doesn't dare to look Nini in the eyes & Jongin feels like he just hit a wall.

How on Earth could Taemin think for even one second that he'd break up with him? What did he do wrong?

"What?" he croaks.

Taemin is his everything. Taemin is his whole world. How could he possibly fuck up so badly that Taemin would not feel that he loves him more than anything & anyone? This is so upsetting! He's probably the worst boyfriend ever & Jongin almost wants to cry.

"I just keep thinking about what you said..." Taemin murmurs. "You said you've been in love with me for so long. & sometimes I get scared of not being enough, you know?"

"What do you mean "not enough"?

Taemin looks up because Jongin sounds so hurt & lost.

"Well... I thought-... You probably have that perfect image of me after loving me for years... & I think "what if I'm disappointing?"... What if it's not what you imagined?"

"But you are! You are perfect to me! You're more than perfect! You're better than anything I imagined!"

"Jongin, I fell in love with you & really, I never imagined I would. But we grew closer & you're-... like-... everything I want in one person. I know you're exactly all I dreamt of."

It's so sweet to Jongin's ears yet it hurts & he doesn't understand what's exactly going on.

"I'm scared that the Me you've loved for so long isn't the real Me. And that at some point, you'll want to search for someone better. Or what if you just want to have more experiences or-..." Taemin actually stops himself when he sees the look on Jongin's face.

It's no misunderstanding, it's not anger. It's plain hurt.

"What the fuck?" Jongin grits his teeth. "I'm not an idiot. I may have idolized you a bit when I was 15 but I'm not dumb. I see you exactly as you are & I'm not projecting anything. I don't care about anyone else."

"Really?"

"You're all I ever wanted & all I'll ever want. I don't even care about how stupid this sounds. I'm not in love with some stupid idea of you I created. I'm in love with you & everything that you do & the world will end before I stop loving you."

Taemin gasps. There's something about Jongin confessing to him so loudly with tears in his eyes & he feels like a world-class dumbass for even doubting him.

"Jonginnie..."

"You're fucking stuck with me until you're the one breaking up because I'm not going to ever do it."

Taemin starts laughing. It's a nervous laugh & Jongin pouts.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"Looks like we're stuck together for a while."

"I hope so." Jongin moves & crawls on Taemin's lap to hug him. He's still pouting in Taemin's neck.

"I'm going to make sure you don't ever doubt me ever again."

"I didn't mean it like that-..."

Jongin sighs.

"I know... Like-... deep down I understand. But it just hurts that I made you feel that way."

"Jonginnie?"

"Hmm?"

"I was scared because I've never loved anyone that much."

Jongin looks up & Taemin seems really sorry & Jongin presses a few kisses to his lips. He's playful & he keeps giving him loud, resonants kisses until Taemin is laughing.

"Also, you make me really happy, you know." Taemin says.

& Jongin relaxes in his arms.

Jongin is very careful & attentive but he doesn't see that sadness mixed with fear in Taemin's eyes anymore. & he's doing his best to show Taemin how much he adores him & he's doing a really good job. Channie says that it shows. That the way they look at each other says it all.

It's getting serious between them. It was always serious for Jongin anyway. But they've been dating for a bit more than two months now & that's something. Taemin says that they should really tell Jjong now, but he also admits that he's scared of Jjong getting mad at him.

But they really should because it's getting harder & harder to remember not to show anything when Jjong's nearby. It's a damn miracle that he didn't figure everything out already. Sometimes, Jongin wonders if he didn't actually figure everything out.......

They're so obvious. They get bolder. They kiss when Jjong looks somewhere else. They text like crazy. & they both have matching lock screens on their phones. It's a picture of them, where Jongin is kissing Taemin's cheek. There's no way to pretend it's friendly if Jjong sees it.

There are some of Jongin's clothes at Taem's (sometimes Taemin wears them) & a spare toothbrush in Taem's bathroom & Jongin's side of Taemin's bed smells like him. So Taemin always sleeps on it when Nini isn't there. All of those details make Nini's life absolutely perfect.

They did a few more things in Taemin's bed... Naughty things that never fail to make Jongin's heart explode because he has no words to describe how absolutely divine Taemin is. He's getting a bit more confident in bed but sometimes he still gets intimidated by Taemin's beauty.

Taemin teaches him. He's patient & teasing & mischievous & he likes to take a smooth, hypnotic voice while showing Jongin new stuff. The first time he gave Jongin a blowjob, Nini has needed three days to stop blushing whenever he thought back on it. It had been glorious.

They haven't properly made love. Not the way Nini keeps thinking about. Taem wants to take his time & he's been preparing him slowly so that Jongin could choose how he wants it. The first time Taemin has put his fingers in Jongin, Jongin seriously believed he was going to faint.

Taemin loved it. He kept cooing about how damn sensitive Jongin was down there & how hot it was to look at him like that & Jongin still blushes when he thinks back on it, two weeks later. He really wants to do it. All the way. He wants to do it with Taemin so badly.

He decides to tell him one night when he planned to spend the night anyway, but it doesn't seem like he needs to, in the end. Taemin keeps kissing him hard, pinning him down to the mattress & humping him. Jongin is pressing him down on him with his hands on Taemin's ass.

Jongin moans in Taemin's mouth & Taemin suddenly stops & for a moment, Nini is a bit disoriented. Taem looks at him & he looks so needy, so damn lustful that Jongin stops thinking for a moment.

"Jonginnie..." Taemin's voice is so damn hoarse and sexy it's indecent.

"Yeah?"

"You think you're ready for more? I mean... I really want more tonight."

Jongin's heart is racing now & he's grinning.

"Yes! I kinda wanted to beg for it tonight."

Taemin laughs quietly then kisses him hard. His hands grip Jongin's hair & he kisses his jaw.

"Also..." Taemin is breathless & he looks at him sheepishly.

"Hmm?"

"I know I said you could choose... but-..."

Jongin smirks & kisses Taemin's chin.

"What do you want?"

Taemin looks timid.

"... what did you choose?"

"Honestly, I can't make up my mind... So just tell me."

Jongin jolts his hips just a bit & Taemin whimpers. His cheeks are red.

"I was kinda hoping you'd like to top..." Jongin feels fireworks explode in his belly & he turns them over & he goes to attack Taemin's neck with kisses & bites. It's a bit nerve-wracking but he's so ready.

"Wait a minute..."

Jongin looks up to Taemin. Taemin has a very mischievous smile right now... this one usually means really nice troubles for him. It makes his eyes sparkle.

"What?"

Taemin turns them again so he's sitting on Jongin's abs.

"Pardon me, I said that wrong. You're fucking me. I'm on top."

Jongin swallows hard. He feels so fucking hot right now it's a mystery how he doesn't end up combusting. Taemin takes his own shirt off & Jongin's hands are on him instantly.

Jongin sits up & they're kissing. It's a bit desperate & Taemin is fighting Jongin's shirt & Jongin is fighting Taemin's pants. They both wonder why they even took so long. Jongin likes having Taemin naked against him, he'll never get tired of it. Taem gets the lube & sits back on Jongin. He gives him the bottle & puts his arms around Jongin's neck & he's smirking.

"Go on... I taught you all of this already."

Jongin chuckles & steals another kiss. Then he puts lube on his fingers & brings them to Taemin's ass.

He's done this two times already, so it's not too scary & he knows what to do. He's not afraid of doing it wrong. Still, he takes his time & he's kissing Taemin's neck & shoulders & enjoying all the soft sighs that Taem is making. Taemin is so hot. So, so hot.

Jongin is hyper-aware of the fact that he's going to fuck him in a matter of a few minutes & his dick really appreciate the thought. Taemin moans a bit louder when Jongin starts jerking him & he's pushing himself up and down Jongin's fingers. Jongin tries to remember to breathe.

"Fuck-... Jongin... That's enough... Let's-..." Taemin whines & gets away from Jongin's fingers & he bites Jongin's lips in a hungry kiss before he pushes him back against the bed.

"I love you..." Jongin gasps & Taemin looks at him with a smile.

"I love you even more."

Jongin wants to argue but Taemin takes a hold of his dick & Jongin remembers what they're doing & now is not the time to start bickering over who loves the other the most. Taemin puts a condom on him then looks down at him with shining eyes.

"Ready?"

"Fuck yeah..."

Taemin laughs.

His laughter faints as he sinks down on Jongin & he lets out a slow, long moan & Jongin just chokes & moans very, very loudly. He would be ashamed but he doesn't care because all he can think about is how HOT Taemin is around him & fuck he's going to pass out.

His hands are gripping Taemin's waist & he bites his bottom lip & he's trying not to close his eyes because he really wants to look at Taemin sitting on his dick in all his glory but it's all so much. Too much. He's not even coping with all of this when Taemin starts moving.

"Fuck!" he growls. "Fuck... Taemin..."

Taemin freaking giggles on top of him & he looks so smug Jongin could cry. For a moment, it's only Taemin moving slowly on him because Jongin needs to calm down. He can't come so fast, that'd be awful. Then Taemin comes down to kiss him.

& Jongin finally gets a hold on himself & he starts moving his hips up in rhythm with Taemin & fuck that's good. That's heavenly. He brings one of his hands to Taemin's dick, the other to Taemin's waist & shoulder & Taemin starts making more acute sounds.

Taemin goes a little faster & he's starting to get a bit incoherent. He's begging for more & calling Jongin's name in a litany & Jongin didn't think he could get more turned on but Taemin pushes him to the extreme. Taemin straightens up & Jongin sees him suddenly widen his eyes.

Taemin lets out a moan so loud it gives chills to Jongin & he's moving erratically on him & he's squeezing Jongin's chest in his hands & the look on his face makes Jongin's heart want to pop out.

"Jongin... please..."

Jongin puts his heels better on the mattress & moves faster & he sees Taemin arching up & gasping.

"Fuck-... Jongin... I-..."

It's so damn good Jongin feels like he's about to explode. For real, he's going to break. He just can't last long when Taemin is so obscenely perfect.

He wants to warn him but he's just growling & he can't stutter actual words in a sentence.

"Tae-... Tae... I'm-..." Taemin looks down on him with such lost, blurry eyes that Jongin is about to snap. Taemin suddenly tightens around him & Jongin chokes & he realizes Taemin is coming.

Taemin's voice breaks in a long moan of Jongin's name & he's moving sporadically with little whimpers of contentment & Jongin's heart is burning & he stops trying to control anything. He's coming so hard. So hard. He doesn't think he's ever come so much before.

He hears Taemin mewing before they both fall back. Jongin on the mattress, Taemin on him. Taemin is breathing hard against Jongin's neck & Jongin can't help but let out a few more whimpers & he's struggling to come back to reality.

Taemin brings himself on his elbows with such a satisfied, pleased smile on his face that Jongin's heart still manages to find enough energy to flip flop in his chest.

"You're fucking perfect." Taemin whispers.

Then he kisses him. Jongin brings his arms around Taemin's waist.

He feels himself falling out of Taemin's ass & Taemin whines against his lips.

"Thank you..." Jongin breathes out.

Taemin looks at him with a raised eyebrow & smirks.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Jongin blushes & he's blinking fast & Taemin starts laughing.

"God, you're so cute."

"It was just... really good."

"You're really thanking me for fucking myself on your dick..." Taemin giggles.

"Shut up." Jongin pouts.

& Taemin kisses him.

"So, you liked it?"

"That'd be an understatement."

"I'm glad," Taemin simpers.

"You're... like... I have no words for you."

Taem looks extremely pleased & he keeps dropping kisses on Jongin's face.

"You were really good too." Taem whispers against his lips. "So big. So hot. So damn perfect."

"You should stop or I'm going to get hard again..."

"Maybe that's my plan..." Taemin teases.

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

Jongin turns them & this time, Taemin lets him. He takes off his condom, ties it & drops it & they start cuddling. Jongin is ready for a second round really fast & Taemin is laughing. Jongin really, really likes Taemin's laugh. They're making love again.

Jongin truly feels like he won everything. With Taemin's clinging to him & whispering obscenities to his ears, all the years of sexual frustration seem to disappear. He wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else. Really not.

They clean up vaguely before sleep & Jongin is spooning Taemin. He's kissing his hair softly & Taemin hums as he dozes off.

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever, Jonginnie."

"I will. I'll stay with you forever. I'll love you forever."

Taemin smiles lazily & falls asleep.

Taemin likes to wake up before Jongin because he thinks Nini is particularly adorable when he's desperately trying to open his eyes & clinging to him like a lost and confused koala. Taemin likes each and every side of Jongin. From how cute to how sexy he can be.

Taem gets up & he's going around very much naked because they're comfortable around each other by now but Jongin still steals glances with red cheeks as if he shouldn't look but can't help himself... & Taemin likes it. He hopes Jongin will forever look at him like this.

Taemin is showering & Jongin is brushing his teeth not so far away & they're chatting. It's mostly Taem ranting about uni though. Then the doorbell rings & Taem pops his head out of the shower curtain.

"'must be the mailman... I'm waiting for a package. Can you go?"

Jongin jumps in sweatpants & he puts one of Taem's shirt but he doesn't really care about his swollen face & his bed hair. He opens the door & he freezes. There's his brother, standing at the door with a frown, blinking slowly.

"... Nini?"

Jongin panics.

He's immobile by the door, with wide eyes, & he doesn't know what to say, what to do, how to act. The silence stretches & Jjong looks him up and down & maybe Jongin could have come up with an excuse at some point but now it's too late because Jjong is filling the blanks alone.

"What the fuck?"

It's only a whisper but it makes Jongin flinch. Nini vaguely hears the shower stop & he's grateful that Taem will come to join him in this mess because he doesn't feel good right now. Jjong sighs & enters & he goes past Jongin & he looks upset. Jongin gasps.

Jjong closes the door, a bit abruptly & Jongin is blinking fast.

"Hi..." he says.

Jjong looks at him silently again then he turns to the bathroom & Taem goes out. He's only wearing boxers & he's smiling.

"Was it my p-...?"

His smile falters & he goes all white.

"Fuck."

Jjong & Taem are doing some kind of staring contest & Taem cowers slightly.

"Could you fucking dress up?" Jjong sighs.

"Yes!" Taem disappears in the bathroom again & Jjong just drags his feet to the living room & sits on the couch.

"Jjong..." Nini whispers.

"What?"

"'m sorry..."

Jjong lets out a frustrated little noise. He furrows his eyebrows & hits the cushion next to him.

"What exactly are you apologizing for? You're making me look like the bad guy here."

"I just-... I-..." Nini stutters & stops.

Taem comes back & Jjong stares at him.

"Nini can't speak so just go on & tell me how long you two have been boning behind my back."

Jongin chokes & blushes. Taem makes him sit down, then he sits next to him.

"Sorry for that..." Taem says.

"Just. How. Long. ?!"

"We've been dating for almost three months."

Jjong snorts.

"Let me guess, you wanted to tell me for a while but didn't know how to...?"

Taem & Nini have the decency to look embarrassed. They nod & Jjong rubs at his eyes with one hand.

"You're two freaking assholes. I'm probably an idiot for not seeing it coming, but you're really jerks."

"Well, you still haven't admitted dating Kibum either." Nini points out.

He doesn't like Jjong saying bad names at Taemin.

"Ah yes, I forgot that Kibummie is your best friend of 10 years, my bad," Jjong retorts.

Jongin looks back at the ground sheepishly.

"How could you not tell me?" Jjong sighs. "Honestly though... I share so much with you guys. I've seen you becoming closer for the last two years & I've said nothing even though it hurt sometimes because you looked-... fuck I really should have seen that one coming."

"I was a bit scared to hurt you." Taem admits.

"So you planned on never telling me? Is it like, not that serious so you thought it wasn't a big deal that I don't know about it?"

"It's serious!" Jongin straightens up. "It's very serious!"

"So your plan was like-... hide forever?"

"We didn't have a plan... It just... kinda happened that we didn't tell you. I was scared you'd be mad at me," Taemin explains. "Kind of how you are right now."

"Fuck Taem, I'm not mad because you're dating Jongin, I'm mad because you didn't feel the need to tell me."

Taemin winces & Jongin suddenly realizes how hurt his brother looks.

"You've always told me about all your crushes & such... & sure it's weird as fuck that this time, it's Jongin. It's fucking weird. But-... both of you... being okay with not telling me, like you don't even want to...or don't feel the need to... It hurts, okay? I feel like you both stole each other from me. Like, Nini... I even told you the other day that I knew how much you liked Taem as a kid & you just looked me in the eyes & said nothing..."

Nini opens his mouth but he doesn't know what to say.

"Jjong, I'm so sorry..." Taemin murmurs.

"Yeah well, I feel sorry for myself too."

"I didn't want to steal your best friend," Jongin finally says.

Jjong looks at him, then at Taemin, then he sighs dramatically.

"You're both so annoying."

He closes his eyes for a while. When he opens them again, Taem & Nini are holding hands.

"Kibum kept saying you two would look cute together. He just wanted to bother me."

It makes Jongin blush & Taemin smirk.

"You're still my best friend, you know." Taem says.

"Am I?" Jjong is pouting.

"Yeah..."

"I don't want to hear as many details as you used to tell me with... your ex-boyfriends."

Taemin is laughing & Jongin doesn't know how to feel.

"But could you two morons try not to push me out?"

Nini nods & Taemin agrees & Jjong relaxes a bit.

"I'm still upset with you & you'll have to earn my forgiveness."

Jongin starts apologizing again & Jjong turns to Taemin.

"Also, you hurt him & I will fucking destroy you."

Taemin widens his eyes & he tries not to laugh because Jjong looks serious, then he nods.

Jjong turns to Jongin & splints his eyes.

"Same goes for you."

"Uh. Okay."

"Fuck. You better not ever break up or it's gonna get messy."

"That's the plan," Jongin says & he tightens his hold on Taem's hand.

Jjong snorts.

"I bet it is. You've been waiting for him for so long."

Jongin is smiling like an idiot & Taemin brings Nini's face against his chest & Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna need a bit of time to adjust."

The doorbell is ringing again & Taem goes to pick up his package. Then they're talking & Jjong asks how they ended up together.

He wants to know everything as accurately as possible with as LITTLE details as possible, which proves to be difficult & Taemin is cackling while Jongin tries to explain how it went. It takes less time for Jjong to adjust than expected.

Maybe it's because of how Taemin & Jongin look like they belong together. Once the secret is out, it's a lot more obvious. & Taemin can spend more time with Jjong without fearing to say something he shouldn't. It's actually really nice to have his best friend back.

After Taem&Nini's six months, it's not awkward at all anymore. They found the perfect dynamic between their relationship, Taem&Jjong's friendship & Jjong&Nini's closeness. It works. It's silly how Nini keeps thinking that his life can't get any better but it constantly does.

Taem makes every single day better than the one before. They celebrate their 1 year anniversary & Nini still looks at Taem like he's the sun & it makes Taem really emo. They celebrate 1 year, 7 months & 4 days together because it's the longest Taem has ever been in a relationship.

At some point, Nini simply moves in Taem's flat officially & he reaches just another level of happiness. They're both confident in the fact that they're going to spend their whole life together. Even when they bicker a bit, Jongin knows it. Deep down.

& they do. Jongin still blushes sometimes when he looks at Taemin, even after years & years. He still has trouble to find his words when Taemin looks at him from under his eyelashes or smiles mischievously at him. Taemin still adores everything about Jongin. Everything.

Even when they grow old, Taemin still has the same smile that makes Jongin melts. The one he told Channie about when he was 11yo because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Channie still listens to Jongin rhapsodizing about Taemin after all this time.

Jongin keeps his promise. He never stops loving Taemin more than anything & anyone.

.

.

.

THE END

.


	2. Writer!Nini & Barista!Taemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is a very shy writer who likes to write in his best friend's cafe. That's where he meets Taemin.
> 
> Rating: General Audiences

.

It starts as it always does with me: Kim Jongin being a cute & shy mess of a lovely boy. He's working in a Japanese Institut in Seoul but he's also, & most importantly, a writer in his spare time.

Jongin loves writing more than anything. He already has two published novels & he's developing an idea for his next one. One of his favorite places to write is his best friend Channie's coffee shop. It's lovely & quiet & Nini likes to sit at the round table near the window.

Jongin doesn't like coffee but it's alright because Channie put a lot of different things on his menu for Jongin to drink. & Jongin is a little creature of habits. He generally orders the same tea, or eventually some hot chocolate, & always sits at the same table.

Sometimes, Channie even put a little "reserved" plate on Jongin's table because he was so upset the two times he came to see it already occupied. So now, he lets his best friend know that he's coming, so he's sure to find his table empty.

Chanyeol is a very nice boy, despite how loud he is, and Jongin isn't sure what he would do without him. One day, Channie tells him not to freak out, but he hired a new worker at the coffee shop & Jongin only shrugs. It seemed like Channie really needed help, lately; he's been doing crazy hours.

& Jongin only hopes that the man Channie found is as nice as the one already working with him. Jongin really likes Minseok. He's quiet & funny & very kind. Channie kind of likes absolutely everyone he meets & Jongin doesn't.

One day, Nini comes in. He's not really in a great mood because the idea he had for his novel is going nowhere. It's really frustrating. He can't put all the things he wants to write together. It makes no sense. So he's coming to his little shelter of a coffee shop to find peace.

He already feels calmer as soon as he steps inside. It's spring & the coffee shop is luminous & filled with plants. It's mostly empty & thus, quiet. Jongin gets to the counter & he's taken off guard. He had almost forgotten about the new barista. He hadn't met him up until now.

Jongin is frowning & he looks so lost & he's a bit flustered because he hadn't expected the new guy to look this cute actually, so there's that. The guy is also smiling at him & being very nice... but he's actually looking Jongin up and & down & Nini fidgets a bit.

"What can I do for you?"

His voice is smooth & cute & Jongin forgets his order even though it's always the same & he has to look up to the menu to remember that he takes tea. But he cannot be blamed because this guy (his tag says his name is Taemin) is really attractive okay.

The second thing Jongin notices about Taemin (the first one was how attractive he is) is that the man is damn clumsy. But Taem keeps smiling & apologizing sweetly as he has to redo his cup of tea & he takes a lot of time to type everything on the cash register. Nini doesn't mind.

Jongin is sitting at his table with his cup of tea & for once, he's not looking through the window. He's stealing glances at Taemin instead. He's not writing anything on his notebook & he forgot a bit about his novel but he doesn't care.

Taemin is making a lot more noises than Channie while cleaning (which says a lot) but Jongin still doesn't care. Taem is very funny to watch & sometimes, he looks at Jongin too, then gets flustered & misplaces even more things. It's quite hilarious.

Jongin stays in the coffee shop for hours that day & Taemin entertains him unknowingly all along. At some point, Jongin even tries a new drink on the menu because he's got enough tea as it is but he doesn't want to leave just yet.

He's eating at Chanyeol's place a couple of days later. Channie spent hours in the kitchen preparing something nice & Jongin is sitting on the kitchen's table (even though Channie asked him not to) when he suddenly tells him that he met Taemin, the other day.

Chanyeol is smiling & looking at him a bit sheepishly as he asks him what he thought of him.

"Hmm? He's nice, why?"

"I don't know... Minseok says I shouldn't have hired him."

Jongin widens his eyes impossibly & he feels a sudden dislike for Minseok.

"Why?!"

"Well... You know... Taemin never worked in a coffee shop before... He's a bit clumsy & kind of slow, so Minseok is annoyed with him sometimes. He's not great at cleaning either. But he works so hard & I know he needs a job so badly... I couldn't say no to him."

Jongin really is grateful for Chanyeol's empathy & how he likes every person he meets. He doesn't want to think about why he's so happy that Chanyeol hired Taemin because it sounds like deep, dangerous waters... but he's really happy.

"I found him really nice and professional," Jongin says with a nod. "He's sweet with customers. I'm sure he'll get better if you give him a bit more time."

Channie looks happy & he agrees & he says that Jongin's opinion means a lot on the matter actually. & Jongin is relieved.

The 2nd time Nini meets Taem, he's still flustered. He forgets his order again. Taem is still clumsy. All is going well in Nini's opinion. He doesn't care about Minseok occasionally sighing when Taem does something wrong because Taem is always giving him that soft smile Nini adores.

He keeps coming back & he's trying to figure out the patterns of Taemin's schedules without asking Channie because he knows Channie would get suspicious & then it could all go terribly. Channie could start thinking that Jongin has a crush on Taem...

But after a while, Jongin starts getting a bit upset. He doesn't manage to write anymore when he's in the cafe because he keeps getting pleasantly distracted by Taemin & at first he didn't mind but really, his novel is going absolutely nowhere. & it's quite terrible to him.

So Jongin stops coming. Or well, he meant to stop coming but he doesn't manage so he just comes less. He tries to work more on his story at home but no matter all of his efforts, he can't put any logic into his story & he's really frustrated with everything.

Chanyeol advises him to put it aside for a while & maybe just write something else. Something softer & less difficult that would help him get back on tracks. Jongin thinks it's a stupid idea but he pouts & says he will try. He doesn't plan to.

He allows himself One Taemin A Week. So he goes to get one tea at Channie's cafe every Friday afternoon (at some point Jongin admits that he's friend with Channie because Taemin was surprised to see him so often & Jongin didn't want to admit how much he likes seeing him......).

On one rainy Friday, Jongin sits at his usual spot in the cafe & Taemin brings him his tea & he's smiling & asking him how he's doing & Jongin only then notices how small Taemin's hands are. He thinks it's a very cute little detail.

He's looking at Taemin working for the next hours & there are thoughts & ideas forming by themselves in his mind & he's not sure that he has any control over them. They're just here. He suddenly wants to write & he's glad he brought his notebook with him.

It's a very short story. It's more a couple of paragraphs about Taemin, actually. He just started writing about Taemin clumsily working around the cafe. Taem is getting better at his work but he's still far from perfect & Jongin likes it a lot.

He likes his pout whenever he does something wrong. But when he's finished writing, Jongin suddenly feels awkward. He feels like a creepy stalker or something. He's not sure if it's okay to write about someone he barely knows... it makes him uncomfortable.

One Friday, the cafe is empty. Not barely empty, but completely empty. Jongin is the only customer around & Taemin greets him with a bright grin. Jongin really likes how Taem smiles at him differently than he does with any other customer. He likes being special.

Taemin is making his tea before Jongin even asks for it & then he talks to him. Jongin is really surprised because they never really talked before & it's been three months already since they met. Taemin asks him what he does, where he works & such small things.

He looks impressed to learn that Nini has written two books already. He's immediately asking for the genre & the titles & where he could find them & Nini is used to that kind of reaction. People often get excited about it, but then, Jongin doesn't hear from them or their opinions.

He wonders if Taemin will be any different & he really hopes he will because the thought of Taemin reading his work makes him really excited & happy. Which is so weird because they barely know each other. But when Taem looks at him, Jongin feels like he really sees him.

After that day, they start talking a bit more. & Jongin likes the way Taemin talks to him because he talks about meaningful things. He talks about the things he likes & he asks Jongin about interesting things. Also, Jongin likes the way Taemin laughs.

Inspiration strikes Jongin all of a sudden. He talked with Taemin for hours in the cafe, the day before, while Taem was serving customers. (he's not only going on Fridays lately because it wasn't enough anymore.) He wakes up with some many thoughts & ideas!

He doesn't even know what to do with all of them & he feels the absolute need to write. He has so many things to order & think about & he's excited like he hasn't been in a long time. It feels like magic. It's difficult to even get to work while he's thinking so much.

& while he's preparing & putting down all of his ideas, Jongin forgets about the coffee shop for a little while. Channie doesn't mind because he knows Jongin enough... but Taemin keeps looking at the door with a forlorn face. & Jongin doesn't even come on Friday.

When he finally realizes that he hasn't seen Taem in a bit more than a week, Nini is dumbfounded. He doesn't even know how he managed to keep it together for so long, it's a complete mystery! But he's starting to think that he has a crush on Taem.

Because now that he thinks about him, he misses him A LOT. & he really, really, really wants to see him. But he's a bit heedless & he forgets that Taemin doesn't work on Mondays & Channie gives him his tea & Jongin feels bitter.

When he finally sees Taemin again, Taem pouts at him & asks him what kept him away for so long. He's trying to be playful about it but he missed Jongin so much it's insane & Jongin's knees are wobbly. Taem ends up asking for his phone number maybe so he won't worry next time.

& Jongin is so delighted. He almost breaks his phone in his haste to take it out of his pocket to save Taemin's number.

"I've been waiting for one whole week to tell you that I finished one of your books..."

Jongin perks up & Taemin looks embarrassed & Jongin has never felt happier.

"What did you think of it?"

Taemin looks at him from the corner of his eyes & his smile stretches up on his lips.

"Well, I have a lot of things to say. Should we meet up one day when I'm not working so I can tell you all of my thoughts about it?"

Jongin feels his heart explode. He had expected, at best, some "I liked it" or "it was nice". But Taemin has more to say!! Taemin wants to take the time to tell him more & it sounds like heaven to Jongin. He doesn't even realize that Taemin basically asked him for a date.

He's saying yes anyway & he looks so excited that Taemin bites his lip in happiness & when more customers come in, Taemin whispers that they can talk about it over texts & arrange everything & Jongin agrees to everything Taemin says at this point.

Taemin realizes that Jongin doesn't think of their date as "A Romantic Date" halfway through it & it's a bit disappointing & his heart is clenching painfully inside his chest but he keeps smiling because Jongin didn't push him away. It's more like he didn't even think about it.

& now Taem feels too shy to bring it up. He doesn't want to explain to Nini that he's interested in dating him. Because he can't help thinking that maybe Nini isn't even gay & that's why he didn't get Taem's hint. He doesn't want to get his heart broken that day so he stays silent.

They talk so much though & Jongin is such a sweetheart that Taemin ends up happy anyway. Taemin tells him that he's going to read his other book soon & Jongin feels all warm & soft. He whispers that he's actually writing his third book lately...

Taemin keeps trying after that. He keeps trying to drop hints & he's getting more & more obvious & he keeps complimenting Jongin & flirting with him but Jongin is so damn blind & deaf to him that it's almost upsetting. At some point, Channie gets it & he's laughing so hard.

"Good luck with him!" he tells to Taemin & Taem whines.

"Is he-... is he even gay? Like... do I have any chance, please?"

"You have your chances. He's just really clueless. You gotta be blunt with him because he doesn't get flirting. He's a bit-... well, it's Jongin."

Taemin is quite relieved & he's determined to try harder. He's almost ready to just confess to Jongin once & for all but every time he tries, Jongin starts telling him about something he saw or thought & he's so damn cute that Taem gets scared of rejection.

He really likes Jongin too much to fuck it up & he knows, deep down, he KNOWS that if Jongin doesn't like him back, he might disappear into the void out of shyness & even Channie couldn't help Taemin to see him again. ... & he doesn't want that.

Jongin is back to writing in the coffee shop lately. He really missed it actually. His novel is going well. This new idea is a blessing & it writes itself quite often. Sometimes, Jongin still has to face difficult scenes but mostly it's easier than ever before.

He's already a third into it when it happens. It's a Friday & Taemin offers him a cupcake with his usual tea & he trips over his feet & almost spills Jongin's tea on his notebook. He keeps apologizing & even though he saw his whole life flash before his eyes, Nini is smiling.

He tells him that it's nothing, it's alright. All is well, really & Taemin is blushing because Jongin's hand is on his lower back & it feels so right. After that, Jongin stretches a bit & he goes back to writing & he stops with a smile.

He was writing about that one clumsy character in his story & that character reminds him of Taemin all of a sudden. It comes as an epiphany. He's looking back at Taemin; his small hands, his thin thighs, his lovely laugh, his plump lips, his clumsiness...

All those little details scattered in the pages in front of Jongin. All those little things distributed around to his characters. Taemin's habit of blinking when he's nervous or how mischievous he can be. There's Taem everywhere in his novel. Everywhere. & Jongin suddenly blush.

Jongin feels like he opened Pandora's box somehow... he's now facing all of his complicated feelings for Taemin & oh boy! he sure has a lot of feelings for his cute barista. He wonders how he could have been so blind.

He thought he was kinda innocently crushing a little bit on Taemin but the hard truth is that he is smitten like never before & it shows in everything he has been creating for the past few months. All the softest parts of Taemin are described in his work for the world to see.

All the things he loves the most about Taemin. All his little imperfections that make his coworkers roll their eyes at him. Jongin wrote them & as he's rereading everything, he realizes how much tenderness & care there is in every word he chose.

He should have realized sooner. It was the first time he even wrote something so soft & imaginative & romantic in a way... Jongin doesn't really write love stories. This story still isn't really one. It's about human emotions & feelings.

& they're all somehow converging to those little parts of Taemin he wrote here & there. He's sitting in the cafe & he almost wants to cry because he's overwhelmed with so many thoughts. His mind keeps going back to how whole & serene he feels when Taemin looks at him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Jongin feels a hand on his shoulder & he looks up to Taemin. Taemin looks worried & Jongin is lost.

"Hmm?"

"You look upset..." Taemin's voice is soft & gentle & Jongin forces a smile on his lips.

"It's just something in my story..."

Taemin gives him an understanding smile. He looks up to his counter & winces because there are people waiting for him. He squeezes Jongin's shoulder & tousles Jongin's hair.

"I'm pretty sure it's not as bad as you seem to think. I'll be right there if you need to talk, okay?"

Jongin nods quietly & he watches him go away & there's something precious even in the way Taemin walks. Jongin looks back on his notebook & he sighs. He grabs his pen & keeps writing. But he suddenly notices his heart fluttering whenever he hears Taemin's laughter.

Days go by & Jongin notices more & more. Until he has no other choice than admit he's not smitten with Taemin but irredeemably in love with him. He's not sure what to do about it so he simply keeps writing about how absolutely lovely Taemin is.

It's Autumn already & Jongin has written the first half of his book. He's still going back constantly to work on what he already has. It's a long process. Sometimes, he goes out with Taemin to bookstores or to the movies & he likes to pretend they're going on a date.

One time, Taemin even grabbed Jongin's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd & then he didn't let go of him & Jongin still smiles stupidly when he thinks back on it. He wonders if there's a way for him to make Taemin like him back... that'd be fantastic.

But all go down on a Wednesday. Jongin comes to the cafe & Chanyeol is taking his order while Taemin makes it. Nini starts whispering with Taemin while his cup of tea is being made when Channie comes to them with a big grin on his face.

"Yo, Taemin, your boyfriend is here."

Taemin blinks awkwardly & frowns at Chanyeol.

"What?"

He looks to the entrance of the cafe & there's this guy coming in, the one who keeps gently hitting on him every time he comes. He's quite attractive but Taemin isn't really interested.

Taemin is much, much, much more interested in the quirky, oblivious tall writer currently in front of him & that's when it hits him. He sees Channie's wink & he notices how stiff Jongin is. Jongin is pouting so hard all of a sudden that Taemin can't help but smile.

"Do you wanna take his order?" Channie insists.

"Please, no." Taemin simpers. "I don't wanna have to push him away yet again."

Channie laughs & goes back to his place & Taemin tries to look as innocent as possible but he notices how Jongin keeps staring at the newcomer.

"You can go sit down, Jonginnie. I'll bring you your tea."

Jongin hums grumpily. He feels like he just ate rocks, actually. He turns on his heels and goes sit in his corner & he feels so upset. So bitter. He didn't even pay attention to the end of Taem's & Channie's conversation.

Taemin comes by to bring him his cup of tea & Jongin has been thinking for the last two minutes but he doesn't know what to even say so he simply goes with:

"You have a boyfriend..."

& Taemin laughs & Jongin pouts harder.

"No, silly. Chanyeol was just teasing me."

Jongin's heart breaks in even tinier pieces & his shoulders slouch.

"Oh... because you like him?"

Taemin bumps his hip against Jongin's shoulder & he's giggling & Jongin looks up with sad eyes.

"Not at all."

Jongin's eyes widen.

"He keeps flirting with me but I'm not into him."

It sounds so much better to Nini's ears & all of his worries wash away & he can breathe again & he's cursing at Channie in his mind because what's up with scaring him like that?!!! Maybe he should tell Channie about how much he loves Taem so that his friend won't be an ass again.

When Taemin goes away again, Jongin decides that maybe he should try flirting with Taemin too. Maybe if he's subtle & gentle enough, Taemin will be into him. But Jongin doesn't really know how to do that. He's confused.

He doesn't want to ask Channie for help because Channie can't keep his mouth shut, so Jongin goes to his coworker, at the Japanese Institut. His name is Junmyeon and he's really smart & kind & Jongin is pretty sure that he knows a lot about flirting because he's rather attractive.

Jongin explains his whole situation to Junmyeon one day when they don't have much work to do & it takes a lot of time & Myeon ends up smiling. He looks delighted that Jongin chose him to share his secret with.

"You're a writer, aren't you? Seduce him with your words."

"I can't wait for my novel to be published... it's gonna take a lot of time. I don't want anyone else to snatch Taemin away."

"I wasn't talking about your novel... Maybe you could write things just for him."

Jongin frowns & pouts.

"Like poetry?"

"Yes, for example."

Nini agrees but he thinks it's a silly idea & he doesn't plan on doing it. Except he does. It comes to him easily as he looks at Taem & he's writing little sentences in a notebook & they sound quite pretty. He's not sure that he'll have enough courage to give them to Taem though.

In the meantime, he tries to flirt. He tells Taemin that the way he blinks when he's nervous is really cute. Taemin looks taken aback & Jongin blushes a bit. Another time, he tells him how much he loves the way Taem holds his cup of tea.

& Taemin is getting crazy with hope, actually. Jongin is giving him the weirdest compliments about the way he talks or the way he acts or the things he says & he soon realizes that it's Jongin's shy & awkward way of flirting. It is happening & it is real.

One day, Jongin comes up to him before he leaves the cafe & usually, he would smile at him & throw another curious compliment at him but this time, Nini simply gives him a piece of paper, bows & disappears without a word. Taemin is laughing behind the counter.

But when he opens the paper, his heart explodes. Jongin wrote him poetry. It's delicate & so charming. Taemin doesn't know a lot about poetry but he's moved & so touched. Jongin describes Taemin as the sweetest, most exquisite muse he could find.

Taem sends him a text to thank him. Nini doesn't answer. He's a bit too overwhelmed & Taem doesn't insist. He knows to take it slow. He knows Jongin by now. Instead, Taem asks him on another date. He'd like to go to a certain park. It's really beautiful at this time of the year.

Jongin immediately accepts & now he's waiting for it impatiently. Maybe he could ask Taemin on a proper date then. A romantic one. Maybe he could confess properly. He's not sure that his attempts at flirting were successful, unfortunately. He's not good with those things.

They meet at the entrance & Taemin tells Jongin that he looks really handsome with this coat & this scarf & Jongin is really happy. He tells Taemin that he looks like spring in this beginning of winter... & Taemin takes Jongin's hand in his to bring him forward to the gardens.

They're walking & talking & Taemin's hand in his is so warm & comfortable & Jongin likes it a lot. They're sitting on a bench when Taemin softly brings back the subject of that poem Jongin wrote him. It all goes a little off. Jongin didn't plan it like that.

But he looks at Taemin & Taemin has a small, hopeful smile & Jongin tells him that he likes his lips. He's pretty sure he could recognize them amongst a thousand other lips because their shape is so curious. He's ranting a bit because he's nervous but Taemin is giggling.

Then Jongin brings his hand on Taemin's cheek & Taemin's eyes are wide & staring at him & Jongin kisses him. He really, really hadn't planned it like that. But Taemin is immediately kissing him back so Jongin thinks all is going well.

Jongin withdraws a bit but Taemin chases him and keeps kissing him & Jongin is taken aback but he goes with it because Taemin's lips are really nice & he already adores kissing him.

"Taemin...?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you."

Taemin gasps. It's so much in so little time.

But then he's grinning & squirming closer to Jongin to snuggle up to him.

"It took you long enough..."

"Hmm?"

"I was getting pretty desperate."

Jongin tilts his head to look at Taemin, who's sighing with his head resting on Nini's shoulder.

"Taemin, are you in love with me too?"

"Yes, I am, you silly. For a long time now."

"Oh. Me too." Jongin intertwines his fingers with Taemin's & he's smiling happily & looks so very pleased & content that Taemin giggles.

"Will you be my boyfriend then?"

"Yes, please."

When Nini learns that their twenty-seven previous dates were always supposed to be actual, romantic dates, he feels a bit stupid. He's apologizing & Taemin kisses him to reassure him.

"I know I'm a bit... weird sometimes. Sorry for not seeing all of this."

"I love my odd Jongin."

Jongin really likes being in love with Taemin & he likes that Taemin is in love with him too. He likes how their next dates turn out to be. He likes kissing Taemin & he likes how patient Taem always is with him. He likes when Taemin wants to cuddle & tells him about his thoughts.

He likes the way Taemin's mind works & how it goes well with how his own mind works. He likes how comfortable & easy it is to be together with Taemin. & most of all, he likes to write about Taemin & for Taemin. He likes to see Taemin's smile when he's reading Jongin's work.

Jongin wants to stay with Taemin forever & even longer after forever ends & one day, he writes it down on a little piece of paper & when Taemin finds it, he comes to kiss Jongin breathless.

"Let's do it then..." Taemin says with his mischievous smile.

.

.

.

THE END

.


	3. Childhood Friends Taekai AU ~ a summer tale ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin & Jongin are childhood friends who lost touch & find each other in the most peculiar (&cliché) way ♥
> 
> Rating: General Audience.

.

Once upon a time, there was a baby Taeminnie. Our tiny Taemin likes to dance more than anything, but he also likes to eat sweets, play pirates & go on adventures.

Every summer, Taeminnie goes to visit his grandpa.

Taeminnie's grandpa lives by the sea & Taeminnie ADORES summer because then, it's just him & his Grandpa in the big house & they have the best times together. His Grandpa is great, always has awesome stories to tell & they eat lots of seafood & stay up late watching the stars.

His Grandpa brings him to the sea & lets him have amazing adventures in the woods nearby & he lets Taemin help with cooking & sometimes they even have adventures TOGETHER.

The summer Taemin turns 6, his Grandpa even asks him if he wants to go to a summer dance class that a woman in the village put together & Taemin immediately agrees!! So, on top of swimming in the sea & finding treasures in the wood, that summer, Taeminnie goes dancing.

It's a small class, really, with the kids living nearby & Taemin is thrilled!! It's really funny & the teacher is nice & all goes well until the shy kid who never talks comes to Taemin to tell him he's doing his move _w r o n g_.

It doesn't sit well with Taeminnie.

They start bickering & the shy kid pulls Taemin's hair & Taemin bites his calf & the shy kid starts screaming & grown-ups come to them running to separate them.

It gets a bit ugly there. The shy kid is crying & parents get called.

Taemin is sitting in the hallway while his Grandpa (who didn't look very happy when he got there) is talking with other adults in the room nearby. & the shy kid is sitting next to Taemin, stealing glances at him & swinging his legs around.

"I'm sorry for saying you did it wrong."

Taemin looks suspiciously at the kid & doesn't answer.

"It was just your foot slightly too much to the left."

Taemin holds up his breath because he's ready to bite again!!!!!

"I mean, I just thought you'd like to know. You looked serious about dancing. Not like the others."

& Taemin exhales loudly & looks at this kid who stares at him with big, serious eyes.

"I'm very serious about dancing!!"

"I know!"

The shy kid smiles brightly. His name is Jongin.

When the adults get out of that room, they find Taemin & Jongin dancing in the hallway without music, laughing their small asses off & calling each other on their mistakes.

Taemin's Grandpa tells him not to bite anyone (again. they had this talk a lot) & to be nicer to Jongin.

Taemin promises he'll always be nice to Jongin because now they're best friends, you see!!!

And Taemnini start spending all of their time together! They play around in the woods, they pretend to be great explorers, they share their snacks & they dance. Oh, they dance. So much.

Jongin stays with his grandparents too. They live not so far away from Taemin's Grandpa's house so it's easy for them to meet.

& when the summer ends, Taeminnie is sad. Jongin is crying & Taemin comforts him. They'll see each other next summer!!

They send each other a few letters during the year & they meet again in the summer. They have so much to talk about! Jongin is super excited to tell Taeminnie about ballet!! He discovered ballet recently and he LOVES it. He started taking classes!!

Taemin isn't that amazed by ballet, but he's amazed by Jongin & he watches him do attempts at pirouettes & it's pretty!

They play all summer, they eat grilled fishes with Taemin's Grandpa, they talk all day every day. Taemin is still into pirates so they play pirates a lot.

They spend Taemin's 7th birthday together. & the 8th. & the 9th. ... they meet every summer as they grow up & come up with new games & new dances & they listen to new bands & talk about new things. They wander around more. They start buying ice creams with their own money.

They share more secrets & dreams. Jongin is still learning ballet & he tells Taemin how people make fun of him at school & Taemin wishes they lived next to each other so he could defend him & it brings a sweet smile to Jongin's face.

Taemin tells Jongin that he wants to travel when he'll be older & taller & Jongin tells him that'd be great & they could go to some places together!! They start dreaming about lots of places everywhere on the globe. They think about dancing in all those cities.

When they're 11, Jongin is scared that one day, they won't be friends anymore & Taemin will want to stay with other friends during summer because that's what his older sister did. She doesn't come to her grandparents' house anymore.

Taemin swears that he loves both Jongin & his Grandpa too much. They'll be friends forever & later in life, they'll travel together. Taemin will bring Jongin to Greece in summer & they'll dance in the streets & on the beach! HE WILL!! Just watch him! Jongin smiles sweetly again.

They're 12yo & they don't know that it's their last summer together. It's all so fun & lovely. They watch old movies with Taemin's Grandpa & eat fruits under the stars.

They promise to write more letters when they part. Jongin hugs Taemin really close.

It's Autumn & Taemin is back to his Grandpa's house. It's unusual. His whole family is here with him. His Grandpa died & everything is a blur to Taemin. His whole world collapses. Nothing makes sense. Adults he doesn't know of are going through his Grandpa's stuff.

When he hears his father talking about selling the house, Taemin starts kicking & screaming. He even cries but adults don't change their minds. His mother tries to explain the situation to him but Taemin doesn't want to understand.

He receives a letter from Jongin & it hurts. Jongin's Grandma told him about Taemin's Grandpa's death & Jongin immediately asked to go there but his parents couldn't let him. So Jongin wrote. & Taemin answers that he can't come back next year.

Jongin's heart breaks in a thousand pieces & he doesn't know what to do. But Taemin promises. He'll bring Jongin all around the world. They'll travel & they'll dance. They will. They will. They will.

But the letters are lessening. They forget. Jongin's parents move to another city & Taemin loses Jongin's address. It was his time to answer & he's not sure what to do. He waits for Jongin to contact him again.

Every summer is painful & Taemin misses his Grandpa.

Jongin's letters are all kept preciously in a metal box in Taemin's room. Sometimes he looks at it & remembers the best moments of his young life. He wonders how Jongin is doing. What is he doing? Does he still do ballet? Taemin hopes he's not bullied anymore.

Taemin wonders if Jongin forgot him. He wonders what they would talk about if they met again. He wonders if Jongin still thinks about Greece sometimes because Taemin does.

He thinks about sunny days in white villages & dancing on the beach with Jongin. It would have been so nice.

Taemin goes through high school & keeps dancing. He goes to university & keeps dancing. He meets new friends but no one dances as Jongin did in his memories. It's silly & he knows it. His friend Kibum surely dances better now than young Jonginnie did.

Taemin is 23 when he finally has enough savings to go to Greece. He waited so long. He worked so hard. He's going to Greece this summer!! His parents are worried & his friends are excited for him. Taemin is thrilled. He planned everything.

He's visiting Athens for a few days. His hotel is nice. Not great, but nice. He does lots of sightseeing & when he stumbles in front of the National Opera, Taemin's heart clenches. He buys a postcard of it for Jongin.

He thinks of sending it to Jongin's grandparents because he still knows their address. He hopes they're still there.

The postcard is too small & Taemin ends up writing a long letter on four pieces of paper & put them in an envelope with his postcard.

It's a long shot. But he has so much to tell Jongin. Maybe.... just maybe... it will all work. Maybe they'll still be friends. Maybe life didn't change them so much that they became strangers with no hope to ever get close again.

Taemin starts dreaming about meeting Jongin again.

Taemin is traveling to a small village by sea. Just like he always dreamt of. He's staying in a youth hostel, in a dormitory with 5 other dudes from all over the world. It's great!!

There's so much to see, so much to enjoy, so much to talk about with people around.

Taemin tries not to think about the end of his trip but he has only 5 days left in Greece & everything looks even more beautiful knowing that the end is nearing.

Taemin stays one evening to watch the sunset on the sea & then he dances on the sand. Some people look at him weirdly.

But he doesn't really care. He's happy & dancing & he remembers one song he used to listen to a lot with Jongin when they were 10 & it feels a tiny bit like having Jongin with him.

The next day, he's walking around the narrow streets under the scorching sun...  & he sees a postcard that makes him smile. It's a photograph of a ballerino in black & white & Taemin wants to buy it.

He bumps into someone & excuses himself & hears an apology in Korean. Taemin straightens up to smile at the person next to him & sees a very sweet smile.

Taemin's heart is thundering. The man in front of him is really handsome. Extremely so. He keeps giggling, takes the ballerino postcard & wishes Taemin a nice stay as he turns around to leave.

Taemin cannot think, cannot move, his heart is too loud.

"Jongin?"

He knows he's being silly. He didn't even realize he spoke aloud. But that smile looked so familiar. & the man in front of him freezes.

Taemin's heart is beating records of speed & loudness.

The man looks at him with incredulity & something like scared hope.

The whole world seems to have frozen & Taemin suddenly smiles.

"Kim Jonginnie?" he asks.

The man gasps & nods & Taemin starts laughing hysterically.

"Kim Jonginnie whom I bit in summer dance class when I was 6?"

There are tears in Jongin's eyes.

"Don't cry on me again, Nini."

"Shut up!!" Jongin chokes & comes closer to hold Taemin's face in hands. "It's you? It's you! FUCK, IT'S YOU!"

They're in the middle of the street & they're hugging close. It's weird because Taemin realizes he doesn't know this grown-up version of Jongin but he can't let go.

They have so many questions. So many. They pay for the ballerino postcard & escape to the beach & they keep interrupting each other because they have so much to say!! They keep grabbing the other's hand to convince themselves they're not dreaming.

Jongin keeps whispering it is fate. It was meant to be. Taemin shakes his head but says nothing because he knows Jongin likes "meant-to-be"s.

They're catching up on 10 years apart. Taemin is so happy that Jongin never stopped ballet.

They find out they're staying at the same youth hostel & Jongin whines that he arrived a few days ago they could have met sooner!! But Taemin says that it doesn't matter, they're together now. & Jongin smiles sweetly.

They talk all day and all night. Jongin has a private room & he invites Taemin in & they lay on the bed giggling about stupid stuff until they fall asleep. & they keep going the next day.

They go to the beach & they swim around & eat ice creams.

Then Taemin plays that old song & Jongin doesn't look him in the eyes because he's ready to cry again & Taemin takes Jongin's hands and makes him dance around.

"I promised you! Look at me, Jonginnie!!"

Taemin's smile is big & bright & Jongin thinks he's gonna go blind.

In the night, under the stars, they whisper darker, heavier secrets again. Jongin tells him how he tried to hide the fact that he's gay for his whole teenage years because he was scared to be bullied again & Taemin holds him tight & Jongin feels like he can breathe again.

When Jongin is ready to fall asleep on the beach, Taemin drags him back to his room & holds him. Jongin is half asleep when Taemin apologizes for losing his address & for not trying hard enough to contact him. Jongin whispers an apology too & they fall asleep.

They have four days together that feel like heaven. It feels like they were never apart at all. It goes fast in the way that they want to stay there forever & slow in the way that it all feels perfect & comfortable & peaceful. It feels like they're in a bubble out of time & space.

It's their last day & Taemin makes Jongin twirls in the white streets as they go down to the beach again. They eat at a restaurant. They get ice creams afterward.

It's the afternoon & Jongin looks hesitant. He looks scared.

Taemin feels like he's looking at 11yo Jongin again, who told him about his older sister who didn't come at their grandparents' anymore.

"Will we stay friends this time?"

Taemin links their pinkies & gives Jongin his phone number. He doesn't want to promise out loud... b ecause he broke his promises to Jongin before. His words seem empty.

"Call me when you get back to Seoul, okay?"

Jongin smiles brightly & nods.

They spend their last evening in a bar, dancing together to loud music & people laughing.

Taemin leaves the next morning. He wakes up in Jongin's room, tells him to enjoy his last few days here, makes Jongin promise not to forget about him (Jongin pouts that he won't) & kisses his cheek.

Jongin blushes & looks at him in a way that makes Taemin's heart flutters.

Taemin gets back home & he's so excited to tell everyone that he found his Jonginnie back!! He tells his mother & his friends how it happened & his friend Jonghyun starts crying because "fuck, that's so romantic!"

& Taemin laughs awkwardly.

He gets a text 4 days later.

"My Grandma was so happy to tell me I received a letter from you!!"

Taemin laughs. He almost forgot about the letter he sent Jongin before finding him back.

"When can we meet, Nini? I missed you a lot!!"

"Tomorrow????!!!!"

Jongin is nervous. He's scared that the proximity they felt was induced by being abroad, on vacations, and the magical way they found their way back to each other... but Taemin hugs him when they meet again.

They keep meeting. They keep texting every day.

Jongin brings Taemin to a bar one evening because there's a special Rock Night & they dance to old classic rock songs & it all feels too good to be true.

At first, Jongin's best friend is pouty around Taemin. But he calms down after a month. Chanyeol looks at Taemin with a smirk.

Taemin thinks he knows. He wonders if Jongin knows too. He wonders if Jongin would mind that Taemin is falling so deep in love with him.

He's too scared to act on it because he doesn't want to lose Jongin again.

They start planning a trip to Brasil. For one summer together. Whenever they'll have enough money.

But that spring, they go back to Jongin's grandparents.

Taemin is overwhelmed to see them again. To see this village. To see his Grandpa's house.

They go to the woods & walk around & Jongin holds Taemin's hand in his. They stay at the beach even if it's a bit cold at this time of the year. The wind is strong.

They wander in the old streets. They get ice creams. They look at the stars.

They're in Jongin's old room, snuggling under the blanket not to fall from the single bed, & watching an old movie on Jongin's laptop while eating grilled small fishes that Jongin's Grandma brought them.

Jongin rests his head on Taemin's shoulder.

When the movie is over they stay quiet, softly cuddling & Taemin's stare gets lost to a drawing on the wall. It's them. As kids. Of course, it's them. Being pirates. What else could little Jongin possibly draw?

Taemin starts laughing & Jongin straightens up.

"What's up?"

Taemin looks at him with shining eyes & Jongin forgets everything that isn't Taemin.

"Nini, do you really think we were meant to be?"

Jongin nods. His throat is tight.

"I mean," he coughs. "What were the odds, right?"

Taemin's look on him softens.

"Yeah..." he whispers.

Taemin leans in closer & closer & Jongin stops breathing.

"Can I kiss you, Nini?"

Jongin kisses him & Taemin smiles.

They kiss a lot that night. & cuddle. Jongin looks as happy as he was when he was 7 and Taemin finally arrived at his Grandpa's house for the summer.

They whisper sweet nonsense to each other between kisses.

Taemin decides to be careful with promises. He tells Jongin he won't make promises he's not absolutely certain he'll be able to keep. & Jongin smiles sweetly & nods.

So when Taemin promises him to love him forever, Jongin cries because he's overwhelmed.

"Don't cry on me, Nini!!!"

Taemin keeps his promise.

& they live happily ever after.

.

.

.

The end.


	4. Baseball!AU - Rivals to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin & Jongin start off as rivals in their respective baseball teams... they grow up, find each other in the same team & their relationship develops from there.  
♥  

> 
> Rating: Mature

.

So. Taemin is a pitcher. He's a damn good one tbh. He's been playing baseball since he was a kid, all tiny & rude & biting people. He's in his second year of high school now & he really likes his team there & he forms a battery with catcher!Kibum & they're kinda terrifying together.

Because Taemin is a genius pitcher & Kibum is an evil mastermind who can develop the Best Strategies & they're kinda used to going to Nationals by now. Taem says it's because of his great pitches, Jjong says it's because he's the best batter in the world so they argue a lot. 

The one team who sometimes fucks them up is those damn EXO with their white uniforms & that irritating super tall pitcher Park Chan-something (Taemin doesn't like him & he wants to make him cry with his pitches!!). But up until now, the SHINee team always beat them.

The EXO are awesome at defense but they kinda suck at attack & they can't win against Mister Taeminnie & all of his different holy pitches.

Or well, they couldn't during Taem's first year of high school. But now, some awesome players joined their damned team.

Amongst those new players, Taemin is horrified to learn they got _the Kim kid_. THE Kim kid, that insufferable God of a Batter who destroyed him through all of his years of middle school with his damned swing that should be forbidden (Taem hates him with a burning passion!)

He's one year younger than Taemin but he's a Menace that needs to be put to the ground.

Taemin is annoyed when he learns that the Kim kid joined the EXO, but maybe, they won't even have to fight. Maybe EXO will be beaten by another team before they even get against Taemin!

And even if they were to come against Taem's team in the Summer Tournament, then it won't be too much of a problem. Taem has improved a lot since the last time he saw the Kim kid. He learned so many new balls that will make this kid cry bloody tears. Plus, his team got Minho!! & nobody could beat Kibum's strategies anyway! There's also Jinki & (it pains Taemin to admit it) Jjong! & Jjong is actually The Best Batter so no matter how much the Kim kid improved, he won't be able to surpass Jjong, right? They'll keep defeating EXO!

Let's talk about the Kim kid.

Jonginnie LIVES baseball okay. His favorite thing to do is to knock balls out with his baseball bat & he's training like there's nothing else in his life & he's an actual _monster_ once he's on the Diamond.

So he ended up 4th batter on his team.

He's really proud of it okay & he's even prouder when all the hyungs congratulate him & get overjoyed because with him on the team, they will finally get higher in the Tournament, that's for sure! With him & his BFF Sehun, their attack went from alright to G R E A T.

& Jongin is super excited to go against new pitchers & great pitchers & maybe MAYBE M A Y B E if they get lucky they can go against the SHINee team & Jongin will be able to go against Taemin again & there's nothing on this planet better than hitting Taemin's pitches!!

Because Taemin is the best pitcher ever in Jongin's unbiased opinion & Taemin is great! Taemin is unbelievable!! He pitches like he breathes he pitches like it's an Art & his pitches are so impressive & so fast & he knows so many different balls!!

(Channie always gets a bit offended when Jongin starts ranting about how much of a Superior Pitcher Lee Taemin is........)

Jongin actually joined that high school because he knew they often play in friendly matches against Taemin's school.

Jongin isn't interested in playing in the same team as Taemin, he wants to play against him & he. wants. to. hit. Taemin's. pitches. forever.

& he's on fire when he sees the Summer Tournament distribution... They only have to win 2 games & then..... they'll go against LEE TAEMIN!

He's not even worried about the fact that Taemin also has to win two games before going against them because Taemin will win. Of course, he will. We're talking about Lee Taemin, alright? He. will. win. & then Jongin will destroy all of his pitches!! How exciting!!

When they get against each other, Jongin is thrilled & Taemin is stressed & he can't believe how much the Kim kid improved that's just unfair now!! & he's so freaking frustrated when Jongin hits a damn home run on him in the fourth inning.... how dare he?!

But he can't let them win because Taemin really wants to go to the Nationals again & he has other teams to defeat & he just can't lose to EXO so he throws his best pitches ever against Jongin & he's even doing some pretty amazing stuff!

& he doesn't know how he feels when he hears Jongin laugh & congratulate him on such amazing pitches & this boy smiles so much every time he comes to bat & he's so focused & so amazing & that aura around him even gives chills to Taemin (but he won't ever admit it)

& through their whole high school time, Taem & Jongin keep going against each other & sometimes Jongin's team win!! & very very very slowly Taemin catches himself getting excited for his games against Jongin because what a thrill! Nobody ever makes it so hard for Kibum & him.

Nobody looks at Taemin the way Kim Jongin does... with so much respect & admiration & challenge... He hates how much Jongin's smirk makes his heart race with excitation & he hates giving him a home run & he hates giving him the slightest point...

... but it's also so electrifying to see Jongin coming closer. To have him in front of him, bat high in the air, his whole attention focused solely on Taemin, his body tensed...

It's the peak of excitation from the beginning of the game to the very last second.

It's Taem's last Summer, it's his last chance of going to the Nationals while being in high school & of course, it all comes down to a match against EXO & the whole SHINee team is worried. Bummie is trying to figure out how to play & what to do because Kim Jongin scares him.

EXO's attack really improved by now & their 5 first batters are damn great, this Sehun dude is so difficult to stop & once he's on base...... it's really difficult to stop the two coming after him. & they have to stop them before Jongin's turn otherwise it gets SHITTY okay!!!

Jongin is too dangerous to let him come with the bases full because what if he hits another home run on Taemin?!?!! So yeah... everybody is freaking out & Taem is silent because he cannot admit how EXCITED he is to play against Kim Jongin tomorrow.

& it's This Game & Taemin is on fire but Jongin is too. Jongin is so focused, his aura seems even more intimidating than usual. He knows it's probably his last game against Lee Taemin for a while & he wants to enjoy it. He also wants to win, he wants to go to the Nationals.

All the third years in his team deserve to go to the Nationals too. He wants to go there with Minseok hyung at all costs!!

He's still smiling because no matter the pressure he can't help himself when Taemin pitches so good! He's so incredible!! 💘

& it all comes down to one point & it's the last inning & Jongin comes & Taemin knows he only has to eliminate one more batter, just one more... They're one out from going to the Nationals & there's only one runner on the first base, there's only this damn Chanyeol!

If Taemin can beat Jongin or if Kibum can somehow put Park out, they're going to the Nationals!!!

But he doesn't. He throws his Best Pitch & Jongin hits it & Taemin's heart breaks because how can Jongin hit THIS ball. How can he hit it so damn well?! It is so unfair!

& it makes Chanyeol actually score. Jongin hits Taemin's pitch so far that Chanyeol scores & Jongin ends up on the 2nd base & Taemin cannot believe it & he's trying to stay strong but then comes Kim Junmyeon & he makes Jongin score & it's all collapsing. Taem sees it all.

Jongin doesn't look at Taemin because he's roaring & screaming & crying with his teammates because they're going to the Nationals!! ALL TOGETHER!! AT LAST!! & Taemin's heart breaks & he doesn't want to cry but damn it's hard & all of his team is crying.

That day, Taemin really hates Jongin all over again. He's bitter & so annoyed. Kibum says it's because he chose the wrong strategy. Taemin thinks it's because he wasn't good enough & Jongin became stronger than him & it hurts.

Taemin goes to university & he still plays baseball. He wants to go pro one day, but he also wants to go to university so his professional career will wait a bit more. Sometimes, he wonders what Kim Jongin is up too & he follows a bit what's happening in high school baseball.

The EXO team is growing so strong. They're pretty amazing & they go a second time to Nationals before Jongin has to retire. Kim Jongin is a big name in high school baseball now. He's offered a pro career as soon as he'll be leaving high school.

Taemin doesn't know that Jongin comes to every single one of his games to see him play & Jongin always has stars in his eyes when he looks at Taemin. He realizes he made a big ass mistake by deciding to stay Taem's rival & not to go to the same high school.

But he won't make the same mistake twice. He decides he'll be going to Taemin's university. He wants to play with him, he wants to train with him, he wants to hit Taemin's pitches a lot more than what he did in High School.

Sehun says he's really obsessed with that Lee dude...

& it makes Jongin blush. He's not interested in going pro just yet. Not if he can play with Taemin instead.

Sometimes, he starts thinking about what it would be like to actually be Taemin's friend & train with him & it sounds amazing.

It's the beginning of the school year in uni & people in Taem's baseball team keep talking about the new recruits, wondering if anyone nice will join them & Taem hears a name he almost forgot (he didn't forget him at all but he likes to pretend so when Bummie talks about Jongin)

Kim Jongin, the Monster of a Batter is gonna join them & Taemin cannot believe that he's going to face him again & he's Still Bitter over their very last game tbh so when the new players are introduced, Taem pretends that he doesn't remember Jongin.

Jongin is so so so excited to see Taemin & maybe he's waving awkwardly at him & smiling a lot & he's a bit hurt because Taem is pouting (it's cute tho) & just not looking at him & Jongin can't believe that Taem doesn't remember him!! this hurts!! but Nini doesn't give up & he comes to Taemin at the first opportunity to talk to him but he's not actually very good at talking to people & such & Taemin is completely taken off guard because Jongin doesn't even look at him in the eyes when he says hi & asks if he remembers him.

The truth is Kim Jongin on the Diamond is a completely different person than Kim Jongin out of the field & Jonginnie is quite shy & he laughs nervously a lot & Taemin is very, very, very surprised.

He's also surprised about the way Jongin keeps following him everywhere.

Taemin tries to explain that he doesn't like him & that Jongin should leave him alone but Jongin doesn't really listen to him.

"Is it because I beat you in our last game?"

Taemin blushes furiously & pouts & he's very flustered & upset.

Taemin tries to pretend that he doesn't remember that game!!! He's not petty & childish to keep a grudge like this for one year & a half but Jongin is smirking at him & it's the same smirk he does on the Diamond & Taemin's heart flutters because he missed that smirk actually wow.

Jongin just keeps staying close to Taemin & he actually keeps telling him how much he missed his pitches & how no other pitcher was as great as him (& it makes Taem really happy) & he hopes they can train together now because he really wants to hit Taemin's Change-up balls again.

Taemin snorts that his Change-up improved a lot.

"Bold of you to assume you can still hit them."

& now there's a_ fire_ in Jongin's eyes. A fire that Taemin missed a lot & he feels his heart thundering.

"I learned a lot of new pitches you never saw too!" Taemin can't help but add.

& Jongin asks if they can go train right now because he _really_ wants to smash Taemin's pitches with his wood bat & he's vibrating on his seat in the canteen, looking at Taemin with heart eyes & a grin & Taemin tries to simper & pretend that he's sooo busy right now... just so he can hear Kim Jongin actually **beg** him to throw balls at him.

"You sound like a puppy..."

It makes Jongin blush terribly & then he's looking at his plate all embarrassed & Taemin laugh so loudly.

After a few days, Taemin finally gives up because Jongin is very persistent & maybe he actually wants to do this because just seeing Jongin work that bat at practice made him excited & he wants to face that monster again, it's been too long.

They stay alone after practice to throw some balls & Jongin is saying he wants Taemin to throw 100 balls at him & Taemin is just rolling his eyes because wtf no, Jongin will get 10 & that's it. Jongin is pouting a bit but then Taemin gets into position & he sees it.

He sees the Switch in Jongin's posture & aura & the way he looks at him & fuck it has been so long, SO FREAKING LONG but Jongin is looking at him "that way" again & it feels so empowering.

Jongin misses the seven first balls & Taemin is so smug!!

But Jongin looks so happy even when he's swinging for nothing & he keeps laughing & asking for one more & Taemin's ego is ASCENDING!

Then he throws another one & Jongin hits it. So fucking hard. The sound of it makes Taemin freeze because it's a sound he hasn't heard in a while.

He doesn't even have to turn around to know that this would have counted as a Home Run. Fucking Kim Jongin just hit a home run on him. AGAIN. It would be insufferable if it wasn't for Jongin's grin right now as he looks at Taemin.

"You're so incredible!" Jongin says. "Please, one more!"

Taemin blinks a bit awkwardly & looks at Jongin & he softens just a bit. He seems to realize they're not rivals anymore. They're in the same team now... & Jongin really looks up to him. & this... this is fun. It's actually really fun.

He ends up throwing a lot more than 10 balls.

He's the one who says they should stop because he already pitched a lot at practice & he has to be careful about his shoulder & Jongin looks a bit disappointed but he nods. Then he asks Taemin if he'd like to bat a bit.

"Uh? Don't tell me you can pitch now!"

"I can't!" Jongin says with an awkward laugh. "I could try if you want! You can coach me!"

Taemin snorts SO HARD.

"You can't just try pitching like that! You'd be horrible at it! I'm not gonna teach you!"

"I could surprise you!"

Taemin squint his eyes at him with a pout.

"No."

But then he kinda lowkey promises to pitch for him again, another day, if Jongin stops being So Annoying & Jongin grins again & nods & thanks him for a solid 10 minutes.

Maybe pitching to Jongin after practice becomes Taemin's favorite part of the day.

It's also so great to have Jongin in their team because he's amazing & they're winning even more games now & Jongin sometimes blurt out that with Taemin & him together, they'll be unstoppable & Taemin rolls his eyes.

"You sure have a lot of confidence!"

"But I'm right though!'

He is. He's right & Taemin sighs.

Sometimes, Jongin gives very quiet little tips to Taemin about the way he holds his bat or swings his hips & at first Taemin is clearly offended but Jongin always looks so shy while he does it & his bits of advice are actually helpful... So Taemin kinda listens to him & he ends up improving a lot. A lot. He's getting from 8th batter to 6th batter already & Jongin congratulates him.

"It's all thanks to you..." Taemin pouts.

& Jongin has the nerves to blush!

"No no, it's because you worked hard."

In the end, Taemin starts teaching Jongin how to do very simple, easy pitches "just in case" & the look of happiness on Jongin's face makes Taemin's heart flip flop.

Maybe he's starting to get just a tiny crush on Kim Jongin. Very tiny. Microscopic.

Jongin, on the other end, blatantly admits to Sehun that he's fucking whipped for Lee Taemin & he wants to date him so badly & Taemin is Perfect & Jongin hopes he's gay because damn! that ass!! & Sehun snorts because well it's not like he saw that coming for the last 4 years.

From there, Jongin decides that he needs to woo Taemin. He doesn't really know what to do because the only thing he can do really well is playing baseball & the few previous boyfriends he had actually wooed him so he's not in his comfort zone here.

There's also the fact that Taemin is really impressive & Jongin likes him a lot & he's still a bit awkward around him whenever they're not playing baseball or talking about baseball. Recently they started to hang out more together but it's nerve-wracking to Jongin honestly.

For a few weeks he's awkwardly trying but he does such a bad job that Taemin doesn't notice anything at all (& Taemin is actually waiting for a sign because you see he has this CRUSH on Jongin but there's NO WAY he will make the first step so he's observing Jongin like a hawk)

Taem feels kinda helpless because he begins to want to hold Jongin's hand & such things but it feels like Jongin doesn't care about anything other than baseball so while waiting for Jongin to fall in love with him he needs to find ways for Jongin's hands to get on him. Innocently.

That's how he decides to ask for more coaching from Jongin about his batting because when he's giving him some advice, Jongin looks very closely at him (& Taemin likes that) & he starts correcting his position & such. & Taemin's evil plan works like a charm.

At some point, Jongin is behind him with his hands on Taemin's hips to show him the way he should turn his body completely when he swings & Taemin doesn't listen to A Single Thing Jongin says because Jongin's hands!!! on his hips!!! & Jongin's breath!! in his neck!!!!!!🔥🔥

"You're doing really good!" Jongin chuckles in Taemin's ear & maybe Taemin blushes like crazy & he feels really hot & it would be nice if Jongin could fall in love with him & ask him out on a date or something ffs.

"Watch out, I'm gonna take your position as 4th batter!"

Jongin laughs so hard that Taemin is almost offended. But Jongin is a bit too hot for Taemin to be mad.

"Well, maybe if you work hard, you could make it to 5th. Or even take Sehun's spot as 1st batter since you run so fast..."

"I will. & then I'll come for your cleanup position."

Jongin smirks & _wow_ Taemin had never seen that smirk from so close!! & Jongin even raise one of his damn eyebrows & he looks so hot Taemin feels like he's about to combust any second now!!

"You really think you can take me?"

Taemin chokes on thin air.

Jongin seems to realize what he just said because his hands drop from Taemin's hips & he's starting to blush & he's looking at his feet.

"I mean... yeah... you can't just-... you won't-... you're good but I'm better for now. Anyway. You worked hard today, congrats."

Taemin takes a few minutes to cope with what happened but he acts super collected (or so he thinks) & they resume to their normal positions of pitcher & batter while both being as red as little strawberries 🍓 & Taemin rants about all that happened to Jinki for hours.

At some point, at the end of his second year of uni, Taemin learns a new pitch but it's a really difficult one & it takes time for him to master it. It's frustrating sometimes but Jongin keeps cheering on him & helping him as much as he can & Taemin really appreciate it.

Taemin keeps trying but Jongin really hits that ball too easily for weeks. It makes him bitter. It takes him months to tame that pitch & be able to use it. He keeps practicing every single day for hours during spring & Jongin is always here with him.

Taemin doesn't even realize that they spend the whole spring break together. They see each other every day. It's so natural for him to see Jongin that he doesn't realize they're constantly together. Jongin does. He's hyper-aware of how lucky he is.

Taemin's pitch is ready for the Summer Tournament but sometimes, when he's a bit tired during a game or if the batter in front of him is really good, they can hit it. Taemin's catcher tries not to use it too much & Taemin is still pretty annoyed.

It's a good pitch though & even when the batter can hit it, it usually goes a bit weirdly on the left & that's when Taemin is so grateful to have Jongin in his team. Jongin is 3rd base in defense & he's particularly alert when Taemin does That Pitch.

He never fails to catch it when the batter hits it & it's so reassuring to Taemin. So comforting. Jongin catches it & then smiles at him, that pretty grin of his to tell him it's alright.

"I got your back!" he murmurs in the cloakrooms while playfully patting Taemin's butt.

Taemin is starting to get a bit desperate because his crush for Jongin is getting really big & really overwhelming & he spent so much time trying to innocently get Jongin's hands on him that he fails to observe Jongin properly by now.

They're holding hands often lately.

Jongin keeps putting his hand on Taemin's lower back. They're constantly whispering nonsense & dumb strategies to each other & the rest of their team call them the married couple without them noticing.

Taemin doesn't even notice that the way Jongin looks at him changed.

It's even deeper, it's even more passionate. It's bigger. & also a bit desperate sometimes.

Jongin thinks that he's soon gonna choke in all of his adoration for Taemin & he really has to do something now. It's scary but he has to before he actually goes crazy.

He snaps during a game. They're on their way to the Nationals & Taemin looks so hot on the mound. He really is the damn king of Jongin's entire world. Taemin is focused & he steals a quick glance at Jongin before throwing That Pitch. But he doesn't even need backup.

His pitch is a damn perfect strike that put the batter out & Taemin is so delighted & Jongin has to grit his teeth not to move & hug him in celebration or anything. The whole team is cheering on Taemin as they go back to the dugout before starting their attack.

Jongin pats Taemin's back & his hand clenches in Taemin's shirt as he smiles brightly to tell him how great he is & Taemin's eyes are sparkling with contentment & Jongin's stomach twists & turns.

They actually win this game. They win & they're all celebrating.

Jongin runs to hug Taemin & Taemin jumps in his arms & everybody gathers around them to scream & Jongin's heart threatens to burst with happiness because Taem hugs him back SO CLOSE.

They're a mess in the changing room. Taemin is pressing ice to his shoulder & Jongin helps him.

They end up the only ones left in the changing room & Taemin is chuckling that they should probably hurry up & Jongin says that he doesn't really care & they could take a bus to get back to uni he's just so excited by their win that he can't calm down to dress & prepare.

It makes Taemin laugh until he looks at Jongin. Then he gasps.

Jongin comes really close to him to tell him how amazing he was today on the mound & how wonderful he looked & Taemin forgets to breathe for a moment & Jongin is smirking.

"I almost wanted to be on the losing team just to face you again. You look so good standing there, all arrogant & mighty."

"Do I?" Taemin's voice is faint & his eyes are wide open & Jongin slowly nods.

Then Taemin's eyes flick to Jongin's lips for a second.

& Jongin kisses him. He catches Taemin in his arms & presses him against the wall & kisses him & he hears Taemin whimper against his lips & then Taemin kisses him back & clings to him & Jongin feels so alive.

It's quick & hot & frantic.

Jongin's hands go everywhere & Taemin climbs Jongin's waist & wraps his legs around Jongin's hips & he doesn't care about anything else than Jongin's lips on his. At last.

Then Jongin starts moving his mouth up to Taemin's ear & neck & Taemin kinda forgets everything else.

Until they hear people going around the hallways of the stadium & Jongin suddenly stops to look at Taemin. They're both red & breathless & Jongin smiles shyly.

"We should-... we should go, right?"

"Yeah... let's go continue this... at the dorm."

Jongin looks ecstatic & Taemin blushes even more. Jongin puts Taem back on his feet but he still steals another kiss from him before he laboriously tries to get all of his stuff. They're glancing at each other with small smiles & when they're both ready, Taemin goes to the door.

He's about to open it & go out when Jongin's hand on his wrist stops him.

"Taemin-ah..."

"Yeah?"

Having Jongin's fingers on him makes his head turn again & he really wants to get to his dorm asap to continue what they had been doing five minutes ago because he MISSES it.

Jongin opens his mouth but he says nothing & Taemin frowns & tilts his head at him.

"What's up?"

He hopes Jongin isn't regretting their kisses because that. would. break. his. damn. heart.!!

"I uh-..."

Jongin blinks & looks tiny all of a sudden & Taemin starts to feel nauseous.

"What's wrong?"

Jongin lowers his eyes. He's staring at Taemin's feet & his cheeks are so red he looks like he just got a sunburn.

"Ireallylikeyoucanwedateorsomethingplease?!"

Taemin looks struck by lightning & Jongin kinda wants to crawl into a hole in the ground.

Then Taemin grins & lets go of his bag & wraps his arms around Jongin's neck to kiss him once, twice, thrice & Jongin stops counting.

"Fuck yes!"

"Really?"

"We need to get to the dorm, Jongin!"

It's very difficult to let go of each other enough to properly walk.

They're awkward in the subway to get back to the dorm & they're standing really close & none of them care about how terrible they smell after sweating in the sun for two hours because they're used to it anyway. All they think about is trying not to touch.

Because if they touch, they'll kiss & if they start kissing again it would get really awkward really fast in that damn subway.

Taemin is vibrating on his spot & he's looking at the way Jongin's thigh is nervously moving. He wants to kiss him badly.

They stumble in Taemin's dorm & Jongin kisses him before Taemin can even close the door & Taemin feels boneless in Jongin's arms. He's clinging to Jongin's broad shoulders & climbing him again & he feels on fire.

"Maybe-... maybe we should shower first?"

Taemin snorts.

"We're only going to get dirtier from here, Jongin..."

Jongin blushes & pouts & mumbles that he's self-conscious about smelling so bad right now & Taemin is laughing & teasing that he doesn't care because sweaty Jongin is a hot Jongin.

"But still..."

"The only way to make me go in the shower right now would be for you to come with me." Taemin simpers & Jongin swallows hard & then nods & Taemin is satisfied.

"Alright, bring us there then."

Jongin grins & takes a better hold on Taemin before he moves around.

Taemin goes back to the ground when they get to the bathroom & he's pushing Jongin against the bathroom's wall to take his uniform off. It's not the first time he has seen Jongin's shirtless but it's always a damn feast for his eyes.

He's kissing & stroking Jongin's chest & relishing in Jongin's soft whimpers & call of his name. Then he puts his hand on Jongin's dick and smiles because Jongin is already hard.

"I'm so glad you finally kissed me today..."

"Finally?" Jongin repeats in a gasp.

Jongin flutters his eyelashes & moans softly as Taem puts his hand inside Jongin's pants & grabs his dick tightly.

"You made me wait so long."

"Did I?"

"What made you snap today at last? That's some important information for later needs."

Jongin exhales loudly & his trembling hands are trying to get rid of Taemin's shirt as well.

"Well you-... I told you... you look so damn good on the mound... today you were-... you were so hot & smug..."

Taemin kisses him & bites Jongin's bottom lip softly.

The moan Jongin lets out makes Taemin impatient & he's quickly getting rid of Jongin's pants & then boxers & he's looking him up and down in wonder.

Then he's taking off his own clothes & he can't help but snort when he catches Jongin slowly pumping himself while looking at him.

Taemin pushes Jongin into the shower & his smile becomes predatory at the way Jongin stumbles inside & tries to bring him closer to hold him & kiss his lips.

Taemin turns the water on while Jongin gets busy touching him everywhere he can.

"There," Taemin says, "we're in the shower. Can we get dirtier now?"

Jongin chuckles & his approval dies in his throat when Taemin's hands get to his ass to squeeze it. Jongin brings him closer & starts humping him. He's getting breathless & lightheaded.

Some little part of him cannot believe that he is really in Taemin's shower with Taemin & they're naked & they're kissing & they're about to have sex now & when he thinks back about how whiny & sad he was this morning, Taemin-less in his bed, he's shaken!

Jongin doesn't notice Taemin grabbing the special lube resting next to his soap, he doesn't notice Taemin putting some in his hand behind Jongin's back as they kiss but he does notice Taemin's hands on his ass & Taemin's fingers nearing his hole & he tenses up.

Taemin presses his index on Jongin's ass while nibbling his jaw & leaving a few kisses there before he looks at him. He's really handsome & Jongin has trouble breathing.

"Can I?" Taemin asks softly & Jongin doesn't trust his voice, so he nods quickly.

It's good. It's freaking great actually. Having Taemin's fingers inside of him, working him open, feels like heaven & Jongin is moaning softly, his head resting against Taemin's shoulder, his hands grabbing at any part of Taemin within his reach.

He's begging for more quickly.

Taemin realizes their position really isn't the best & he leaves Jongin's ass (much to Jongin's displeasure, judging by the whine he lets out) & grabs Jongin's legs to force him up. Jongin gasps & looks at him with wide eyes, his legs around Taemin's hips & Taemin smirks.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Jongin murmurs softly.

His eyes are clouded with lust. He really likes how strong Taemin is, actually.

"Is your shoulder okay though? You pitched a lot-..."

Taemin shuts him up with a kiss & brings his fingers back in Jongin & Jongin whimpers.

Then Jongin brings his hand to their dicks to stroke them together as Taemin keeps preparing him but he's starting to tremble with need. Taemin's fingers are really nice & he's really sensitive & now Taemin is curling his fingers & Jongin moans very loudly.

"Please, please, please, please, please..." Jongin begs.

Taemin feels so hot & turned on. The way Jongin looks at him when he's horny is better than any other time he looked at him before. Which says a lot.

Taemin lets his fingers fall out & Jongin whines & Taemin kisses him.

Then he puts his two hands on Jongin's ass & squeezes & parts his cheeks & the tip of his dick is pushing against Jongin's rim. Jongin's mouth falls open & he brings one hand behind him to make sure Taemin will enter him smoothly & it feels like freaking heaven. Taemin is so damn hot.

Taemin's groan as he slowly enters him makes Jongin's toes curl & his back arch.

Jongin could actually sob right there because it feels better than all the wet dreams he ever had about Taemin. Taemin is so big & he moves so slowly it takes a little while until he's completely inside.

But then Jongin sighs blissfully & he's smiling & he brings Taemin closer to kiss him.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Taemin whispers against Jongin's lips.

Jongin purrs & then he's moving those loose hips of him slowly & Taemin groans.

Taemin starts snapping his hips against Jongin's ass & Jongin lets out the hottest sounds Taemin has ever heard. Jongin grabs the showerhead & he's bouncing against the wall & it's not really comfortable but he doesn't care.

He doesn't even realize that he shut down the water by accident because he's too busy moaning & moving quicker on Taemin's dick.

Taemin starts kissing & biting his neck & Jongin feels like he's ascending. He keeps calling Taemin absentmindedly.

Then he's freezing & moaning in distress when he feels Taemin slip out of him & he's looking back at him in confusion & Taemin brings him to the ground.

"Turn around." Taemin groans & Jongin obeys without question.

Taem presses him against the wall & he comes inside of him again.

Taemin is leaving marks all over Jongin's neck & shoulders & he's snapping his hips really quick & his hands are grasping Jongin's butt & waist & ribs in delight & Jongin is losing his freaking mind. It's really, really, really so good.

Jongin is upset that he can't look at Taemin & he tries to turn a bit but it's no use & he at least brings his hands behind to touch him. Then there's Taemin hand on Jongin's dick & Jongin knows he's super close.

Taemin is praising him in soft murmurs & little grunts.

Then Taemin angles his hips just a bit differently to reach deeper in him & Jongin widens his eyes & moans so loudly & he throws his head back against Taemin's & begs him to do it again.

He feels Taemin's smirk against his cheek & it turns him on even more.

"Did I find it?"

Taemin's voice is so low & deep it should be forbidden & Jongin nods quickly as Taemin keeps slamming his prostate & then he's trembling & his voice goes so high & he comes in Taem's hand.

His voice breaks as he keeps calling Taemin's name & tightens around him.

He feels Taemin sucking even harder on his neck & thrusting so wildly in him & the simple thought of Taemin coming inside of him has Jongin almost collapsing in pleasure.

"Taemin..."

"You're mine now. You're fucking mine, Jongin."

Jongin blinks & quickly agrees in a series of little whimpers & Taemin comes, hard & hot & so good in him.

Taemin falls on Jongin & it's a bit difficult to keep standing & they both take support on the wall & each other & Taemin's heart is beating so damn fast.

He slips out of Jongin and forces him to turn around to hug him & kiss him properly & Jongin keeps moaning against his lips. Then he's smiling lazily & Taem hugs him closer.

"You're really good at this, Taemin-ah..." Jongin purrs. "As expected from our Ace. You're incredible."

Taemin laughs & cuddle Jongin's chest.

"You're not too bad yourself..."

"Mhmmm... Next time I want to look at you, though..." Jongin pouts.

"I'd like to see your face as I make you cum too."

Jongin blushes & Taemin is delighted.

They keep cuddling for a while before they manage to shower without it feeling uncomfortable & then they go back to Taemin's bed to kiss for hours.

Taemin makes it clear that they're boyfriends now & that Jongin belongs solely to him & Jongin is the happiest.

The next day is slightly awkward at practice because Jongin's neck is covered with hickeys & bites & Taemin doesn't look sorry At All, he's actually smug about it & Jongin feels very shy & all their teammates are laughing & Sehun congratulates him.

Jongin stops caring when Taemin kisses his cheek!! in front of everyone!! then pats his butt & tells him to go do his 500 swings or so.

They end their practice by staying together. Taemin pitches to him & Jongin hits most of them & they're both quite reassured.

It all feels natural & kissing & dating doesn't make it awkward. Taem still acts like a spoiled brat most of the time & they still help each other improve as much as they can. Jongin really likes dating Taem because it never feels like a chore... as it did with some ex-boyfriends.

They go on dates sometimes but mostly, they go to some sports store & look at bats & discuss them & then they go eat some ice cream. They go to games together & they watch movies in Taemin's dorm. They talk about nothing & everything & it's all so easy.

Taemin doesn't whine at him for training too much & not caring about him enough. Taemin never pushes him away from a hug when he's sweaty from practice & is too lazy to shower immediately. Taemin doesn't make comment about his diet because they're on the same one.

Taemin always waits for him after practice (sometimes it's Jongin waiting for Taemin though). Taemin doesn't complain about how rough Jongin's hands are from using his wooden bat so damn much. Taemin doesn't roll his eyes at Jongin's weird tan marks. He has the same ones.

It actually makes them laugh... & Jongin like those marks. They're here because they spent too much time in the sun playing baseball together. Which is nice.

& they match, in a way.

Dating Taemin truly is nice. & Jongin secretly hopes that they'll never break up because they just go so well together but he's too shy to voice it. & Taemin doesn't like being the first one to admit stuff, so it takes them MONTHS before they admit how much they love each other.

Jongin says it by accident when Taemin starts bragging about how he's really going to become the new cleanup batter now (even though he's still so far away from Jongin's level). Jongin rolls his eyes & go:

"You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot!"

"Yeah... sometimes I wonder why I love you so much..."

& Taemin looks so surprised & moved & flustered & Jongin doesn't even realize what he said, he thinks Taemin is upset & he's taking his words back.

"I mean!! I didn't-... You're fantastic, that's why I love you so much...!"

Taemin is even more flustered & that's when Jongin remembers he never said it before (despite thinking it very loudly for months) & then he's blushing & stuttering until Taemin kisses him & tells him that he loves him too, immensely. & everything is really nice.

One day, they talk about old times & Taem admits how much he hated Jongin when he was a kid & Jongin is pouting like a sad miserable little bean because wow this hurts!! He always looked up to Taemin & that's so mean to say...

"But you wanted to destroy my pitches I know it all!"

"Well yeah... but like-... because you were the best, you know..." Jongin stutters.

"You still wanted to make me cry by hitting my best pitches into home runs......."

"... yeah but-..."

"You were an ass too."

Jongin pouts even more & Taemin laughs.

They keep playing on the same team. Once they get out of college, they decide to go pro into the same club instead of parting ways. Because they're invincible together & Jongin doesn't want to be against Taem ever again. Being pro is a lot harder than anything they faced before.

But it's also really rewarding. & they can help each other & even when Taem gets in the first team & Jongin is still in the reserve team, Jongin keeps cheering on him. & he works his ass off on his side.

Taemin is so very grateful for how healthy his relationship with Jongin is.

Jongin is grateful that he never has to choose between Taemin & baseball. He can hold his bat in one hand & Taemin's hand in the other & walk like this. It is all he ever dreamed of. & he gets to hit Taemin's wonderful pitches as long as he can stand on his two feet.

"I used to call you "that Kim kid"..." Taemin tells him one night.

It makes Jongin laugh a lot.

"I hope that's how Yongbok's classmates will call him."

"They better not call my baby with as much disdain as I called you or I will fuck them up!!"

Jongin laughs even harder.

"Well, your disdain didn't stop you from marrying me."

"Still. Nobody talks shit about my son or so help me."

"You're an idiot."

"Still your idiot."

"I know, I'm so lucky ♥!!"

They live happily ever after.

(& Yongbok will grow up such an amazing baseball player...)

.

.

.

THE END


	5. Long-distance relationship, cottagecore AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Taemin works too much & needs a break. He meets Jongin, living on the other side of the country & maybe falls in love with Jongin's sweet, quiet, simple life.

.

It starts with a workaholic Taeminnie, being extremely busy with work & on the verge of collapsing because he never knows when & how to stop. Kibum is always fighting him so that Taemin doesn't forget to sleep & eat but he never manages to make him actually rest.

But Taemin loves his work so much that he just doesn't actually want to stop, no matter the stress, no matter the exhaustion. Until it truly becomes too much. Until, one day, the bags under his eyes are too dark & his excited smile is only a shadow.

That's when Kibum asks for help & all of Taemin's friends do an intervention to force him to stop working. The dance school won't collapse without him, they promise. Taemin needs to rest. He needs it. & of course, Taemin puts up a little bit of a fight because he can't stop NOW.

He'll rest later, just a little bit later, he'll have time to rest later & it takes all of SHINee to kick his butt into taking some days off. Of course, it's harder than expected & even from home, Taemin can't help thinking about work.

Until suddenly, exhaustion falls on him.

Everything catches up with him & Taeminnie ends up bedridden & sleeping for 22 hours in a row & he feels like his body weights three tons or something & Kibum comes to take care of him. Taemin looks so tiny & fragile in his big bed, pale & tired, that Kibum feels helpless.

"Taemin-ah, you need more than the 3 days you took."

Taemin rolls over & sighs because he knows that but he doesn't want to think about it.

"You need a retreat," Kibum says softly.

& Taemin wants to fight it, he starts to frown, but Kibum doesn't let him speak.

"Go away for a couple of weeks. Go to the countryside. Just book a room in a small hotel or something & get the fuck out of Seoul. You need to sleep & take a walk in nature & look at the ocean, I don't know. Just don't come back until those bags under your eyes are gone."

Taemin wants to tell him that he's completely insane & that he doesn't need a retreat, that he CAN'T do that, he has responsibilities & work & things & stuff but he stays here silent, mouth open. The more he thinks about how he has to argue, the more tired he gets.

"You think I should?" he hears himself ask.

His voice is small & wavering & Kibum finally smiles down on him.

"I do. I'm getting so worried about you..."

"Really?"

"Jjong & Jinki & Minho too. Please, Taeminnie... just stop for a while. Let me handle things at work, okay?"

So Taemin nods because his body really feels so heavy & he feels exhaustion in his bones... He doesn't really have the energy to plan his little retreat so Kibum sits in Taemin's living room & does everything from his phone. He even helps him pack some clothes.

His four friends come to send him off in the train & Taemin can't help but smile because they were all so worried he'd change his mind at last minute, but he doesn't. He gets in the train & waves at them through the window & relaxes against his seat & sighs longly.

He wonders if he'll truly be able to stop thinking about work & stop stressing & will he be able to keep his promise to Kibum not to text anyone at school? Taemin feels anxiety & tiredness build up in his belly & he closes his eyes for a moment. He needs rest.

He naps a bit through his trip, then he checks his phone to look more closely at the little homestay Kibum found him in a very small village on the East Coast. Kibum assured him it would be even better than a hotel.

"See, you'll have a room, your own bathroom, a small kitchen & you'll be right under your host's apartment. All of his reviews are positive, all of his guests said he was helpful & kind..."

& Taemin starts thinking about actually resting. It sounds nice.

Kibum planned everything. Completely. So that Taemin wouldn't worry for even one second. When he gets off his train, Taemin is looking around, searching for his host. Kibum said he was a young man, around Taemin's age, & would be waiting to give him a car ride back to his place.

Taemin catches a small sign with his name on it & he looks up to the man holding it. & Taemin is slightly overwhelmed. Just slightly...... His host is glancing around with a gentle smile on his lips, turning his sign around, hoping to catch his guest.

& truly..... this man is charming in all the best possible ways. So Taemin is here, frozen on the spot, blinking awkwardly & the platform is slowly emptying until there's only Taemin left, standing with his luggage, & this man, a little too beautiful, who finally looks at him.

He has a shy smile on his face now as he comes forward.

"Lee Taemin?"

Taemin shakes his head & nods.

"Yes, sorry... that's me."

"Ah, great!!" his host chuckles. "Hi. I'm Jongin! You'll be staying at my homestay!"

Taemin shifts on his feet & bows slightly.

"Should we go?" Jongin asks.

Taemin nods & before he can stop him, Jongin takes Taemin's bag & starts walking, his soft smile never leaving his face. He asks Taemin about his trip, if he needs something to drink or to eat before they get to his car.

Taemin feels strangely timid all of a sudden, but he likes Jongin's voice. It's soothing. The car ride takes a little over an hour & Jongin makes conversation easily. He asks Taemin if he wants some music, if he ever came in the area before and such things.

Jongin's voice is truly so soft that it doesn't feel overwhelming. He's not pressing Taemin. It feels nice & Taemin slowly relaxes enough to answer back. Jongin seems very pleased. They're listening to a radio playing pop music.

Jongin's house is lovely. The pictures don't really do it justice, Taemin thinks. Probably because they can't catch the soft wind in his back & the smell of all the flowers in Jongin's garden. Those details add a lot. The light of the end of the afternoon gives a magical feeling.

Jongin gives him a key & a tour of the little flat he built on the ground floor of his house.

"It feels like an old English cottage," Taemin says.

It makes Jongin giggle proudly.

"Does it?"

There are flowers in a vase in the main room. It smells of roses & fresh sheets.

Jongin is polite & as helpful as all of his previous guests said he was. He tells Taemin how to get to the village & the few stores he'll find there. He tells him he's welcome to eat with him whenever he wants.

"The weather is so nice lately, I always eat in the garden... & I can cook for you! You can eat with me!"

Taemin frowns & grabs his phone & looks back at all the info Kibum gave him.

"Ah, really? But I thought meals weren't included..."

Jongin starts laughing & Taemin looks at him, lost & confused.

"No, it's not included... But I don't mind. I'd appreciate the company," Jongin says with a grin.

"Really?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Taemin thanks him & Jongin adds that if Taem doesn't like his cooking, he can always go to the restaurant though... & Taemin chuckles.

"Noted."

When Jongin finally excuses himself & leaves him alone in the flat, Taemin lets himself fall on the bed. It's so quiet. So calm. The window is open & yet he can't hear any car. He hears the wind going through the trees & birds. & Jongin going up the stairs to his house.

It's so peaceful that Taemin almost wants to cry. He's not sure why. Probably of relief. He seems to only now realize just how badly he needed this break. He goes to take a shower, changes into comfy, loose clothes & takes a random book from the little shelf in his flat.

Then he peeks outside & goes to sit on one of the cozy armchairs amongst flowers & curls up on it. He barely makes it to the second chapter of his book before he falls asleep on it. He gets woken up a couple of hours later when Jongin starts bringing food on the table nearby.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..." Jongin quickly apologizes.

Taemin assures him that it's alright, then he offers his help, but Jongin immediately refuses.

"It's alright, it's alright. You're here to rest. So do that. I'll be done soon & we can eat then."

It turns out Jongin is a really good cook. They talk about Taemin during dinner & what brought him here. How exhausted he feels lately & how he needs peace & calm. Jongin smiles at him.

"You're at the perfect place to find peace. I'll take care of you, Mister Lee."

Taemin laughs softly & keeps eating. Somehow, he doesn't doubt Jongin at all. Jongin sends him to bed after dinner & forbids him to help with the dishes. The bed is soft & his pillow is nice & Taemin falls asleep before he knows it.

When Taemin wakes up in the morning, he feels so good & rested. He hadn't had a night so nice in a while. His hair is doing a revolution on his head & his right cheek is marked by his pillow but he doesn't really care. One glance outside & he smiles. Jongin is already there.

There's breakfast waiting for Taemin & a grin that looks like sunshine. Jongin's hair is even worse than Taemin's. They look at each other with swollen eyes as they drink tea.

"Did you sleep well?" Jongin's voice is hoarse & low & Taemin's toes curl at the sound of it.

"Like a bear in winter."

Jongin looks very pleased.

"The bedsheets actually smell really good... what kind of laundry do you use?" Taemin asks over his cup of tea.

& Jongin wiggles his eyebrows.

"It's not the laundry. There's a sprig of lavender under your pillow. It's calming."

Taemin looks back at him with wide eyes & nods. Then Jongin asks him what are his plans for the day & Taemin shamelessly admits that he doesn't have a single clue about that.

"What about you?"

"I'll go to the market."

Taemin bites his bottom lip & hums softly. & Jongin smirks.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Taemin straightens up with a smile & agrees & Jongin chuckles over his bowl of rice. They meet again 20 min later, properly dressed, their hairs tamed down. & Taemin's eyes linger on Jongin legs and naked calves.

Jongin gives him a wicker basket slightly smaller than the one he is carrying himself & Taemin follows him. Jongin tells him about his neighbors & everyone at the market & why he buys things at each specific stand & Taemin briefly thinks that life has never been so easy.

Jongin talks for a while with the young man who sells organic vegetables, he's a friend apparently & meanwhile, Taemin looks around. There's an old lady selling honey pots & honey soaps & honey candies & Taemin buys some candies & when he turns around, Jongin is here.

"Good choice, they're really yummy," he hums.

They make their way back to Jongin's house & Jongin forces Taemin to stay in the garden to chill while he makes lunch. There's no point in arguing with this stubborn person, so Taemin abdicates.

& life goes on. Taemin probably wasn't supposed to spend so much time with Jongin, but he does. Every day, he follows Jongin to his daily errands. He leaves him alone for a few hours every afternoon because that's when Jongin works. He's a writer. Somehow, Taemin isn't surprised.

But they eat together, they go grocery shopping together, they talk for hours under the stars every evening. Jongin lets him help when he's gardening & he even invites him in his house to let Taemin watch him as he cooks & hopefully, learn a thing or two.

It's been a week already & Taemin has never felt so relaxed in his whole life. It is such an easy rhythm, to follow Jongin. To take time to breathe & read & make mandus for dinner. Jongin even takes him to the ocean. Taemin goes back to the market to buy more honey candies.

At some point, Taemin realizes he will have to go back, soon. It's a little bit scary & when he looks back at Jongin washing dishes, it hurts. Maybe he's falling in love along the way. It should be terrifying but it feels so normal.

"You look better," Jongin says one evening, after dinner.

"Do I?"

"Do you feel better?"

Taemin nods slowly & Jongin holds out his hand to bump one finger on Taemin's nose. He's smiling.

"I told you I'd take good care of you."

Taemin grins back.

"I wish I never had to leave."

Jongin's smile stays the same but his eyes soften. He looks sad, all of a sudden.

"You can come back anytime you want, you know."

"Ah, I wish it was that easy..."

"I'll make you a special price," Jongin offers with a scrunch of his nose.

Taemin bursts out laughing.

"Thanks... but you know, money isn't the problem. Time is..."

Jongin nods slowly, then he takes Taemin's hand in his & pats it.

"You can come back anytime you want," he repeats. "I'll take care of you."

"Thank you."

The last days go by, leaving a bittersweet taste in Taemin's mouth. Everything looks even softer, even more beautiful because he knows it will all comes to an end soon. He can't stay longer. He has to go back to work. A couple will come live with Jongin. They paid already.

Jongin brings Taemin to a flower shop to make him choose a plant they'll put in his garden, as a little souvenir. They make dinner together, they even make food for Taemin's trip back home. The last breakfast they eat together makes Taemin extremely emotional.

Jongin pushes a little cardboard box toward Taemin with a shy smile & Taemin opens it curiously. There are honey candies, dried flowers, a book, and a fresh sprig of lavender.

"I cut it from the garden just this morning... It will help you sleep well, even in Seoul."

Taemin's throat is tight when he thanks Jongin. The car ride back to the train station is quiet. It's a comfortable silence though & Taemin shyly looks at Jongin the whole time to make sure the memory of him stays perfect. Jongin carries Taemin's bag all the way to his train.

Then Jongin hugs him close & Taemin gasps. He suddenly feels so warm. & by the time Jongin lets go, Taemin feels on the verge of tears. Maybe this was it. Maybe a hug was the last thing he needed without even knowing. It felt both odd & so reassuring. So comforting.

"Have a nice trip. Don't forget about me!" Jongin grins at him & Taemin promises.

"Don't forget about me either, then."

"I won't. I have my peonies now, to think back on you always."

Taemin goes on the train & lets go of his bag & hurries back to Jongin.

"Thank you for everything."

Jongin looks startled & Taemin knows he has to get back in his train really soon. He feels overwhelmed.

"I mean it. Thank you, Jongin-ah. I am so grateful for everything... Everything."

"You're welcome..." Jongin stutters, blinking.

Taemin smiles one last time & gets on his train. His heart feels heavy as he sits down. When he looks through the window, Jongin looks sad. It's the first time he sees Jongin looking sad. It's heartbreaking. Then the train goes & takes Taemin away from Jongin.

Taemin doesn't want to go back to his work, which he loves so much. He wished he had taken three weeks with Jongin. A month. Forever, maybe. He thinks he'll need to thank Kibum profusely when he comes back.

His apartment is silent. It's the wrong kind of quiet. It doesn't even smell like flowers. It's cold & lonely & Taemin changes his bedsheets before he puts Jongin's lavender under his pillow. Maybe he should ask Jonghyun for some candles that smell like flowers.

As he lays down in his bed, Taemin tries to relax. It smells of lavender. It smells a tiny bit like Jongin. The thought of Jongin makes his whole body softens & he decides that he can't let sadness overwhelm him. Jongin's memory cannot be a sad one.

All he has to do is be strong until he can somehow get back to him. Jongin told him he could come back whenever. Taemin intends to. Going back to work is less terrible than he thought it would be. Taemin does really love his job.

& there are honey candies in his pocket when it gets rough. Jonghyun brings him five different kinds of flowers scented candles. Kibum keeps telling him that he looks so much healthier, so much happier. Taemin tries to make mandus alone. He goes to a flower shop to get lavender.

It feels like Jongin is there with him every step of the way until he comes back. Taemin often stops in his days, wondering what Jongin is doing & if he thinks of him. He already finished the book Jongin gave him when he left, & Taemin tries to remember the other ones Jongin had.

One day, at work, Taemin gets a package. It's not that surprising until Taemin sees the sender. Then, his heart gets completely crazy in his chest. There's a long letter from Jongin. He's apologizing, hoping he's not sounding like a stalker...

He remembered Taemin mentioning the name of his dance school & searched for the address to send him those little things... There are fresh lavender, a book, honey candies, dried flowers, a postcard of the ocean, a picture of peonies in Jongin's garden, a handwritten recipe of chicken soup, a jar of tea & a box of homemade cookies. Taemin starts laughing.

"Even from a distance, I can take care of you =3= Don't forget to sleep! Don't work too hard!!"

Taemin feels like he's walking on clouds. He's not used to writing letters but he does it for Jongin. It feels weird at first, he doesn't know what to say besides "thank you". He promises Jongin that he rests enough. He asks him about the man selling organic vegetables.

They start exchanging letters. Taemin is overwhelmed with happiness every time he finds something from Jongin in his mailbox. It always smells of flowers. Jongin tells him how things are going back there in the countryside. Sometimes he complains a bit about his guests.

"If only all the guest were like Taeminnie........ But there's only one Taeminnie. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse." Taemin blushes as he reads Jongin's last letter. "Also, Taeminnie. I have a surprise for you here. You have to come back, alright?"

"Kibummie... I'm taking vacations in October!"

Kibum looks struck by lightning when Taemin bursts in his office to tell him he's going away to the countryside. He wants to celebrate & Taemin tells him he's being silly.

"You haven't taken vacations for 3 years in a row & now..."

Taemin blushes & grumbles for him to be quiet. He feels ecstatic as he makes a reservation in Jongin's homestay with Jinki's name & he can't help but count down the days separating him from Jongin. He wonders how the house will look like in autumn. Magical, probably.

Taemin's heart bursts in his chest when he sees Jongin on the platform, with a sign saying "Lee Jinki". He grins like a fool. When he turns around, Jongin's eyes widen. He lets go of his sign & barely has enough time to spread his arms before Taemin comes crashing against him.

Jongin immediately closes his arms around Taemin's waist & holds him close & starts giggling.

"Taemin-ah! What are you doing here?!"

"It's called a surprise, silly."

Jongin lifts him & makes them turn around.

"Ah, you're really here!! Welcome back!"

Then Jongin gets worried because he didn't know! He has a guest coming, how will they manage? & before Taemin can explain to him his little mischief, Jongin is blushing.

"You can stay with me... at my place..."

& Taemin smirks.

"Can I?"

"Yeah..."

"I made the reservation with my friend's name, though..."

Jongin blushes even harder & scratches his forehead.

"Oh... I see... Then, well it's perfect."

Jongin coughs weirdly & Taemin grabs his arm.

"Take me home, Jonginnie."

They listen to some pop on the radio & Taemin looks at the landscape through the window & Jongin asks him if his trip went well. & Taemin feels all the small stress that built up in his body those last few months despite him, gently leave him.

The colors everywhere changed but the feeling of deep peace & calm is still the same. Taemin looks at the garden, now all yellow & orange & he takes a deep breath.

"I missed this place so much..." he whispers.

"I missed you here," Jongin answers quietly.

Taemin glances at him & Jongin looks shy. It's unusual. Then Jongin gives him his key & smiles.

"Go freshen up now... & unpack. I'll make dinner."

Taemin nods & happily makes his way to his little apartment. It's still as pretty as in his memories.

When he's done showering & freshly changed into cozy clothes, he realizes it's too cold to eat in the garden so he climbs up Jongin's flat & knocks.

"Come in..."

They sit at Jongin's small table in the living room & everything is falling into place.

They go to the market the next day & Taemin is grinning the whole time. Jongin keeps looking at him with soft eyes.

"Oh, Jongin, you told me you had a surprise for me, right? You said I had to come back because you had a surprise, in your last letter..."

"I'll make it once we're home," Jongin promises before he turns around to get some carrots.

& he doesn't see the way Taemin gets all flustered. It sounds so nice to hear Jongin say something like "once we're home" & imagine himself living here with Jongin always.

Jongin forces Taemin out of his kitchen for a while, so he can prepare his surprise & Taemin pouts at first but then abdicates & busies himself with answering his emails. He gets sucked up in work after a while & only realizes it when Jongin sits down next to him with a frown.

"You're on vacation..." Jongin mumbles & Taemin smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Jongin rolls his eyes & pushes a big glass towards him.

"Here."

Taemin looks at the creamy beverage in wonder. It smells of bananas & Taemin glances at Jongin in disbelief.

"Did you-...?"

"I learned to make banana milk." Jongin nods. "Healthier & hopefully better than that chemical stuff you kept buying..."

Taemin gasps & grabs his glass & takes a sip.

"It's delicious!"

Taemin keeps thanking Jongin & Jongin's grin stays on his lips for the rest of the day.

They go back to their own little routine. It's easy. Then it gets even better when Taemin puts his chin on Jongin's shoulder to take a peek at what Jongin is cooking. It gets softer when Jongin takes Taemin's hand as they walk to the ocean.

One afternoon, Jongin leaves his house after working for a few hours & finds Taemin standing in the garden, looking at flowers. He comes closer & takes a deep breath as he puts his hands on Taemin's waist & slowly hugs him from behind tentatively. Taemin lets him.

He even leans back against Jongin & Jongin feels his heart going crazy in his chest.

"Are you satisfied with your work?" Taemin asks softly.

Jongin hums & hides his face slightly in Taemin's neck. & Taemin smiles. He laces their fingers together & turns his head.

"What were you doing?"

"Just thinking..."

"About me?" Jongin's voice is teasing & Taemin laughs.

"Kind of. I'm just happy to be here. With you. I wanted to take a moment to really look at your garden. Just to remember everything perfectly."

"It sounds sad."

Taemin turns in Jongin's arms & looks at him with a smile.

"It's not. I just like going back to you when I'm not here. Thinking back about how it feels like to be here. It's comforting. You, your home, your garden, the market, the ocean... you're all my happy place."

Jongin is quiet & Taemin wonders if he said something wrong. But then Jongin smiles very softly & brings one hand to Taemin's face to stroke his cheek.

"You're mine too."

Taemin doesn't really think it through when he leans in to kiss Jongin. But he's being kissed back.

Taemin brings his hands to Jongin's neck & they kiss. Again & again. More & more. Until they're giggling against each other's lips & trying to find their breaths back & exchanging soft promises as the night falls already around them.

Everything becomes so immensely softer. Sometimes, Taemin thinks that a whole field of flowers is blooming inside of his body from all the happiness that Jongin gives him.

Deep down, Taemin knows that the situation is difficult, that their lives are apart, that if they want to be serious (& Taemin does) it will imply hard choices & decisions... but it doesn't really matter that much. Not when Jongin holds him close. They'll find a way.

But for now, all Taemin wants to do is enjoy every single second of his time with Jongin, here in their little heaven. Time seems to go differently here. It's slower. Softer. Taemin doesn't have task lists to check. They don't even do a lot in one day.

One night, Jongin gets a little clingy & it's the first time Taemin doesn't get down to sleep in his bed. He stays in Jongin's apartment & holds him through the night. It smells of lavender & of Jongin & it's Taemin's new favorite scent.

One morning, Taemin finds the metal box on Jongin's desk, the one with all of his letters inside. It makes him smile & Jongin steals a kiss. It's only the day before Taemin has to leave again, that they sit in the garden, with big, fluffy sweaters, holding hands.

Jongin kisses Taemin's knuckles & looks at their feet.

"When can you come back?"

"I don't know yet," Taemin says.

His voice is timid. His hand tightens his hold on Jongin's & he looks at him intensely, until Jongin finally looks back.

"Jonginnie, it's serious, right? You and I."

"Yes," Jongin immediately says with a nod. His eyes are wide. "Yes, of course. It's serious and uh-... exclusive & all of that... right?"

Taemin smiles softly & nods.

"Yes. All of that."

"If you want..." Jongin offers. "I could come too. I could come to see you in Seoul?"

Taemin's look on him softens & he cups Jongin's face with his free hand.

"I'd love that."

They stay silent a moment until Jongin sighs.

"I'm not sure where we're going. But I want to be with you more than anything else."

"I do too," Taemin whispers.

He kisses Jongin's cheekbone.

"I'll come back to you, again & again, until we find exactly where we're going."

Jongin agrees & kisses him fully on the lips. He holds Taemin tight against his chest as they sleep & when Taemin wakes up the next morning, he finds Jongin waiting for him, with breakfast.

There's a cardboard box on the table & Taemin rubs his eyes, smiles softly & comes to sit on Jongin's lap.

"Did you put some kisses in a box?"

Jongin laughs & holds him tight. Then he peppers Taemin's face with kisses.

Saying goodbye feels even harder than the first time. Jongin keeps bringing Taemin back into his arms as they wait on the platform for the train to come. They already promised each other to write, text, talk all the time. But Jongin still repeats his promises against Taem's lips.

"I'll see you soon..." Jongin whispers.

"Yes, please."

Jongin looks even sadder than the first time, alone on the platform, as Taemin watches him from behind the train's window. It breaks his heart. Luckily, there are honey candies in his pocket.

When he comes back home, it smells of flower candles. Taemin changes his bedsheets & puts some lavender under his pillow. He texts Jongin pictures of his apartment & he tries to smile for a selfie. Smiling is easier than expected. In the end, all he has to do is think about Jongin.

They text even more than what they promised. They call each other. But Taemin is still overjoyed when he gets a letter from Jongin in his mailbox. Even more when there's a small package filled with sweetness & presents. Jongin asks him if he can come for Christmas in a letter.

They plan everything over a video call & Taemin can't stop smiling. He hopes Jongin will like his apartment & feel comfortable here. Most of all, he just can't wait to have him close again & hold him & it feels so far away.

"It's just in one week, Taeminnie!" Jongin giggles.

Jongin will stay for two weeks. He'll go away before New Year to visit his parents. Taemin can't exactly take vacations for so long again but they'll still have days entirely for each other & Jongin assured Taemin that he doesn't mind staying alone. He'll take that time to work.

When he gets to the train station, Taemin is excited & nervous. He texts Jongin, who's still on the train, because he's getting a bit scared that Jongin might be disappointed in his life, it's not going to be as magical as Jongin's home. He has no garden. Not even a balcony.

"What is this nonsense, Taeminnie?!"

"... "

"All I want is to spend time with you anyway. I don't care about a balcony. You're my happy place. As long as you're here, I'll be happy."

Taemin melts & giggles & people look at him weirdly but he doesn't even notice.

"Your train is arriving, Jongin-ah. We're so close suddenly!"

" ♥ Isn't it wonderful?"

"It really is!"

"Ah! I saw a Taeminnie on the platform!!! Come to the front of the train!! You're too far away!! =3="

Taemin looks up & hurries up as the train comes to a stop.

His heart is pounding & when he notices Jongin in the sea of people, he can't help but run to him. Jongin immediately brings him into his arms & holds him tight.

"I missed you so much."

Taemin answers with a chuckle. It's difficult to talk all of a sudden.

Taemin is breathing in Jongin's scent & he kisses Jongin's cheeks playfully until Jongin's face is red.

"So, you missed me too... right?"

"Immensely."

Taemin takes Jongin's bag & drags him out of the train station & to the subway & Jongin follows him diligently.

Taemin's apartment is adorable, Jongin thinks. Taemin assured him he did his best to tidy up but it's still messy in the most charming way. It smells nice & it gives a soft feeling of coziness. It's not much bigger than his homestay Taemin stayed in.

"I love your place a lot."

Taemin looks pleased. Jongin starts unpacking. Half of his bag is actually for Taemin. He puts wrapped up gifts under the tree in the living room & Taemin looks at him in wonder.

"Why did you bring so many gifts?"

"Ah... those are just little things... they made me think of you."

Jongin is slightly embarrassed & Taemin feels giddy. There are a few more things he didn't even wrap up. Honey candies, of course. Some organic fruits & veggies from Kyungsoo's garden. Taemin stops him from unpacking to hug him & kiss him & tell him again how much he missed him.

They cook together while talking about Taemin's students at the dance school & Jongin's next book & Saturday night when Taemin's friends will come over to meet Jongin. It feels so natural already for Jongin to be here & Taemin is the happiest.

It's really annoying to have to go to work when he knows Jongin is waiting for him at home but it is so incredibly comforting & lovely to find him reading on the couch as Taemin finally comes back. It's so nice to hear "Welcome back" after his "I'm home".

They visit Seoul when Taemin has some free time. & when they need to go grocery shopping, Jongin asks if Taemin doesn't mind going to the big organic market somewhere in the city.

"There's an organic market?"

"I did some researches..." Jongin admits with a blush.

Taemin steals a kiss before he agrees. They go to a flower shop because Jongin thinks a table isn't complete without flowers on it & Taemin looks at him as Jongin picks the loveliest bouquet, in his opinion.

"It's going to look great, you'll see!"

Taemin can't stop smiling.

Minho wanted to invite everyone to a restaurant to meet Jongin but Jongin declines. He'd really like to cook for Taemin's friends. It would be an honor. They all agree & Jongin spends hours happily trotting in Taemin's kitchen to prepare everything & Taemin watches him.

"Jongin-ah..." he whispers as Jongin is humming & dancing to the radio, preparing his chicken.

Jongin turns around to kiss Taemin's nose before he goes away with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you."

Jongin freezes & looks back at him with wide eyes.

He puts down his wooden spoon & rushes to Taemin to cup his face & kiss him breathless.

"I love you. I'm in love with you too. Taeminnie, I love you too," he says between kisses & his voice sounds so full of emotions & Taemin is grinning.

Jongin looks all flustered as he tries to keep cooking. But he takes lots of breaks to come to kiss Taemin as Taemin moved to the living room to work a little. But his chicken is ready on time when all of Taemin's friends arrive. & it's a lovely evening, truly.

Jongin is slightly nervous & awkward at first but he finally relaxes when he realizes nobody is testing him. Not even Kibum. Even Taemin is surprised. Kibum drags Taemin to the kitchen later to take care of the dishes together -Jongin worked enough for the day- so they can talk.

Taemin braces himself as he turns to look at Kibum.

"... so?"

"I like him. He loves you so much it's almost indecent."

Taemin is giggling & hiding behind his hands.

"Really?"

"I'm going to sound cheesy & corny... but just the way he looks at you convinced me. & you look so happy."

The two weeks are going a little bit too fast in both Taemin's & Jongin's opinion. Christmas comes & they celebrate it together, snuggled on Taemin's couch, kissing like the world is coming to an end soon, eating nice food that they made together.

Jongin is pushing his presents on Taemin's lap because he's so excited to see him open them. & Taeminnie feels overwhelmed with warmth as he looks at the very soft & cute oversized wool sweater Jongin bought him. He gets a few jars of homemade jam.

He gets a tote bag with a curious rainbow drawing on it & Jongin tells him it was a project from the kids of the surrounding villages to raise money for an animal shelter & Jongin thought Taemin could use it for grocery shopping. He has one too. But he looks shy all of sudden.

"Sorry, that was just-... I told you my presents are only little things... I uh-..."

Taemin interrupts him with a kiss.

"It's adorable. Thank you, Jongin-ah."

Then he gets a crime novel & a scarf that kind of matches his sweater & a ceramic pot painted as a honeypot.

"It's for your honey candies..." Jongin says softly with a smile & Taemin can't help but laugh.

"You really spoiled me."

"Not that much," Jongin whispers. "But there's one more!"

Jongin puts a big but lightweight present on Taemin's lap & looks at him expectantly.

It's a fluffy teddy bear & Taemin hides behind his hands as he giggles.

"Last time, you kept saying I was like a teddy bear," Jongin explains with red cheeks. "I wanted you to have one when I can't be here with you."

Taemin brings the plush close to his chest before he kisses Jongin.

"Thank you so much, my little bear. It's perfect."

"You know, out of the two of us, I think you should be the bear. You're the one addicted to honey candies =3= ..."

Taemin puts his plush next to him before he climbs Jongin to hold him as close as possible.

"'don't care. You're the bear."

"Alright..."

Taemin feels a little bit shy afterward because he only prepared one present for Jongin & Jongin spends a good 10 min telling him he's extremely happy to get a present. Taemin shouldn't feel bad. He was the one getting overboard.

It's a blanket. A large, very soft blanket & Jongin runs his fingers on it with delight. It's of a lovely cream color & Jongin grins when he notices the small bear drawn at the bottom of it.

"It this you, then?" he asks as he points to the little chick drawn next to it.

Taemin snorts.

"Alright, I'll be the little chick."

Jongin looks so smug & pleased that Taemin can't find it in himself to argue.

"I thought it would look good on the couch," Taemin says. "I mean, your couch. You know... to snuggle when you read."

Jongin looks at him with stars in his eyes. The way Taemin said it feels important to both of them but they're too shy to talk about it, so they don't. Jongin thanks Taemin again & again & they go back to cuddling & kissing.

Taemin forces Jongin to wear the sweater he offered him just so it would smell of Jongin when he has to leave again. They also subtly, without a word, exchange a couple of t-shirts when Jongin has to pack.

& as they hold onto each other on their last night, Jongin softly asks Taemin when they can see each other again.

"Maybe I could come sometimes for long week-ends..."

"Can you afford it?"

Jongin's voice is hopeful. Taemin nods & puts his head on Jongin's chest to hear his heart.

Parting doesn't get any easier. Taemin wears his new sweater until Jongin's scent completely vanished from it. But there are enough things in his home to constantly find it back. Jongin sends him pics of himself buried in his blanket like a human burrito & Taemin cherishes them.

Taemin manages to keep his promises & runs away to Jongin every weekend he can. It's a little bit tiring & always bittersweet to only stay for such a short time but falling asleep in Jongin's arms makes every hour in the train worth it.

Spring comes back & the peonies in Jongin's garden look beautiful & Taemin longs to stay there forever & eat fresh vegetables from Kyungsoo's stand. One day, Kibum asks him where Jongin & he are going & Taemin doesn't know what to say. The longing really gets painful lately.

Jongin tells him he can come back to Seoul but Taemin hesitates. He'd much rather go to Jongin's instead & Jongin gives him a very soft smile over the video call.

"As you want, Taeminnie."

"But you can stay a little longer than I do, so..."

Jongin comes back to Taemin's for a whole week & it feels so nice. One afternoon, they're drinking tea in a lovely tea room filled with plants & that's when Taemin decides to ask. What should they do now?

"It's difficult to miss you so much all the time..." Taemin whispers.

"I know," Jongin says softly. He takes Taemin's hand in his & tilts his head. "I want to try living with you."

Taemin looks back & they don't need more words. They both know there's a decision to take. They've known it all along. It was always there waiting for them to face it.

"I think I'm ready," Taemin tells him with a confident smile.

"What for?" Jongin asks.

He seems really confused.

"Move in with you."

Jongin looks at him with wide eyes.

"Really? In my house? Are you sure?"

It's funny & cute actually.

Taemin always pictured himself eventually moving in with Jongin. He needed time to be completely okay with his decision but he couldn't ever picture Jongin coming to live in the city with him. It felt wrong. But Jongin always thought they'd have to discuss it & find compromises.

He was trying to figure out if he'd be ready to move into Seoul & when he tells him that, Taemin looks bewildered.

"But you have your whole life there! With your grandparents' house!"

"Well, your life is here. That's important too."

"But-..."

"I was just preparing for both possibilities. I don't want you to think that moving out to the countryside is your only way to be with me. Because that's a big decision that will change a lot for you."

Taemin tightens his hold on Jongin's hand.

He tries to explain how Jongin's home is his happy place. He's been so happy every time he was there. He longs for the peace & quiet more & more each day. But Jongin frowns. He looks worried.

"Are you sure you won't get bored?"

Taemin doesn't understand.

"You only came for short periods of time, for vacations. I'm scared that living like this all the time will get you bored... and that... one day, you'll regret giving up on your life & your work... for me."

Taemin looks at him with a very soft gaze.

Taemin's hand is stroking Jongin's hair away from his face. They talk for a long time about how Taemin could find a job in the villages or small cities around. How he'd like to work less & go back to just teaching dance classes without all the responsibilities he has lately.

They're making plans slowly. Taemin assures Jongin that if he were to change his mind -which he won't but Jongin needs the reassurance- then, he'll be able to get his job back. He knows it. Kibum will give him his job back.

So Jongin hopefully won't feel the anxious guilt of potentially ruining Taemin's life. They even start talking about making Taemin's friends come over to their homestay (Taemin says "your homestay" & Jongin grins & immediately says "our" & Taemin feels giddy).

They start excitedly planning Taemin's moving. They'll need time. Taemin has to prepare a lot & it will be expensive but the reward will make it all worth it.

"I won't be in short supply of honey candies ever again!" Taemin beams.

"... also, we'll live together =3="

Kibum is sighing dramatically & pouts.

"I saw it coming though..."

Jinki, Jonghyun & Minho make Taemin promises that he'll come back often to see them & that they will always be welcome in Taemin's new home. It suddenly feels real to Taemin. He'll leave everything behind.

One night he gets slightly anxious & calls Jongin. He hesitated because he didn't want Jongin to worry at first but Jongin gets it. He reminds him of all the compromises they found & all the back-up plans. Then he tells him about all the things they'll do together.

Taemin finally leaves his apartment in summer. He's both terrified & excited about what awaits him now. & his friends promise they'll come for his birthday. Jongin made sure the homestay would be empty for them. It will be small for all of them together but they'll make it work.

When Taemin gets out of the train & jumps in Jongin's arms, he feels like he won everything. Jongin gives him the key to their house. It's all messy because Jongin tried to make some space for Taemin's stuff which will soon arrive by truck.

He waited for Taemin to put his name of the mailbox & that moment makes them ecstatic. They don't even care about how chaotic the apartment looks for the first couple of weeks. They slowly get to it. They slowly bring their stuff together & it looks better than ever.

Taemin finds a job a lot quicker than expected & he's almost disappointed not to be able to enjoy a break for longer than three weeks. But he gets to teach dance to kids in a small city nearby that attracts children from all the surrounding villages.

Jongin is very careful about Taemin. He always makes sure his boyfriend is happy. & Taemin makes sure Jongin doesn't worry more than necessary.

"Jonginnie, I'm the happiest person in this country at least, I promise you!" he giggles.

Taemin needs a lot less money than what he had to make to live in Seoul. With his work schedules, he can go to the market in the morning with Jongin & that makes him happy. Sleeping in almost every morning makes him happy too. & also drinking Jongin's homemade banana milk.

& helping Jongin to cook. & taking care of the garden together. & preparing the homestay with a nice sprig of lavender under the pillow. & watching the sunset on the ocean. & drinking tea in the garden with their matching bear & chick mugs.

& getting handwritten love letters from Jongin on his pillow every once in a while.

Living with Jongin never once gets boring.

.

.

.

THE END

.


End file.
